Evil is the Shadow of an Angel
by KeffyRules
Summary: Do you remember standing on a broken field. White crippled wings beating the sky. The harbingers of war with their nature revealed.
1. Are you insane Campbell!

**A/N- Ok, so I am sick and tired of always writing fucking unbelievable fiction. Things involving fucking vampires or gangs and guns and shit. I just want to write a nice, normal, Skins fan-fiction. Hence this, a continuation of series three focused, mainly on Keffy and Naomily, in that order of importance as well :P 'Fraid Necrosis is on a temporary hiatus due to being a little stuck plot wise**

"What is she doing here!"

Both Emily and Katie exclaimed, the former in shock and the latter in both shock and anger. Naomi sighed and glanced to the side, where Effy was stood a little back as well. She knew this was going to happen when she turned up with the girl in tow.

"Listen, calm down Katie, Emily."

"Calm down! Are you insane Campbell! She fucking tried to to kill me! And you've bought her here!"

Naomi shot a nervous glance at Effy, but she just seemed to have let the comment wash over her and she seemed unfazed by it. Emily stepped forward, placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"Have you been seeing Effy, other then today you mean?"

Naomi groaned in annoyance.

"Do you mean have I been fucking her behind your back? No I fucking well haven't Ems! If you mean have I been seeing my friend since she got back from where ever she ran off to? Then yes I have!"

Emily chewed her lower lip in agitation, something she'd picked up from Naomi, and pulled the blonde to one side.

"Listen Naomi, I get that you want to be supportive and stay friendswith Effy and all that, I mean I know she's your friend and all...but after what she did to Katie..."

Emily trailed off, she hated having to pick sides when it came to Katie or Naomi, usually Naomi won but Emily knew that this was one that she had to be on Katie's side for.

"It's not just that though Emily, I've seen her a couple of times since we broke up two weeks ago but I just ran into her today. Look at her, I mean really look at her!"

Naomi urged her girlfriend, all the while keeping Katie in the corner of her eye in case she decided to swing for the brunette. Emily glanced at Effy, properly looked at her, and saw what Naomi meant. The girl was thin, very very thin, in fact Emily was sure she'd be able to see her ribs if they pulled her top up. She seemed to be swaying ever so slightly and she didn't seem quite there, quite with them. She definitely wasn't the Effy they'd all come to know.

"I think something's wrong at home, but she won't talk bout it. I got your text to meet at the park and...well I thought it might help, her being with us."

Emily glanced at Naomi and lost herself in her pleading blue eyes, how could she resist those eyes?

"I'll have a chat with Katie babes ok? Just make sure Effy doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>Emily stepped towards Katie and smiled at her, instantly causing her sister to become suspicious.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing Katie, just thought we could have a chat, come on."

Emily dragged Katie a short distance away, to a nearby tree, and smiled disarmingly at her sister.

"What Emily? I know that smile, it's the smile you use on dad when you want something. This about the nutter?"

Emily winced a little.

"Don't call Effy that Katie ok? Listen, don't you think maybe, instead of exploding at her and shit, you could try a little?"

Katie looked at Emily like she'd grown too heads.

"Seriously! Your taking Naomi's side over this as well! Un-fucking-believable!"

"No, you know I'm on your side Katie, you know I think what Effy did to you without warning was mental."

Katie looked away quickly, in case Emily saw that she wasn't telling the complete truth about the woods. That the blame wasn't solely on Effy Stonem.

"But maybe, it'd be good to use this opportunity to mend some bridges. Ya know, maybe fix things with Effy?"

Katie hesitated, yes she hated Effy with a vengeance due to Goblers End and,yes she'd like nothing more then to take her own rock and bash her head in with it, but she also knew that Effy would still be the Queen Bee when they returned to Roundview after the summer. Katie would still be number two, unless she got close to Effy, close enough to gain enough popularity to successfully stab the bitch in the back and usurp her.

"Fine! Just don't expect miracles!"

The girl muttered in annoyance.

"Thanks Katie!"

Emily exclaimed and gave her sister a quick hug.

* * *

><p>Effy watched as Emily and Katie exchanged words under a large tree. She knew they were talking about her, it was obvious really. She knew it would be so much easier if she just came clean, if she just told them all what had happened, but she couldn't, she didn't want their sympathy. She didn't deserve it. It was so much easier, she'd found, to just with draw again. Became that ever mysterious, silent girl who could get you to spill your guts within minutes, oh sure she had to talk now and then, to Naomi and now it would seem to Katie and Emily, but to everyone else she had regressed to being just as mute as two years ago. She could remember the day everything had gone back into hell, back into the hell of her life. She always remembered it; two days after returning on Cook's dad's boat.<p>

_Effy opened the front door and a flicker of dismay washed over her when she saw Freddie standing in front of her, grinning like an idiot._

_"Hey."_

_She muttered quickly before stepping aside so he could come in. As he past her he leant down and planted a kiss on her lips, his lips felt cold, lifeless, dead against her own. She sighed and shut the door before looking at him. She felt nothing now, nothing for him. Where once she had felt some siring of emotion, some semblance of love, now she just felt dead towards him. Perhaps it was better this way, better that she didn't shatter him like she was shattered, better not to let him fall prey to Them._

_"Where's your mum?"_

_Freddie asked, still grinning. Effy shrugged and leant against the wall._

_"Dunno, went off somewhere last night. Not been back yet."_

_Effy guessed where she'd gone but she didn't dare check the wardrobe in her mum's room, didn't want to confirm it and give Them more ammunition against her. A sly twinkle entered Freddie's eyes and he moved towards her._

_"So we're all alone?"_

_Effy pushed him away lightly._

_"Freddie, stop. We shouldn't, I...I can't."_

_Confusion crept into Freddie's face._

_"What do you mean you can't?"_

_"I'm sorry Freddie, I'm breaking up with you."_

_Freddie staggered back, shock evident on his face._

_"But...But you can't! Not after everything we went through! You love me and I love you!"_

_Effy shook her head, perplexed as to why she didn't feel more, a least some sort of sadness about what she was doing._

_"No...not any more. I don't love you any more. You should go."_

_She whispered the last part and Freddie just shook his head in disbelief._

_"I don't believe it. I don't fucking believe it for one minute Effy! Your...your just confused or something."_

_Effy shook her head._

_"No I'm not Freddie. I don't love you any more so get out. Get the fuck out!"_

_Effy finally shouted at him after the boy shook his head again. There was silence for a moment and then a smash as he bought his fist into the wall in anger. He moved towards the door, his eyes burning brightly, and yanked it open._

_"I hope you burn in hell!"_

_He hissed at the girl before leaving the house. Effy stared after him before sinking down on to the floor._

_"I already am."_

Effy was bought back to the present as Emily and Katie re-joined her and Naomi, Emily automatically cuddling up close with her girlfriend. The brunette felt a burning sensation rushing all over her body as she watched the happy couple and, for a moment, They backed away. Then she glanced at Katie, saw the anger in her eyes, and the sensation stopped, They returned.

"So what's the plan?"

Naomi asked curiously as she played with Emily hair absent-mindedly.

"Thinking a girly night in Campbell, your mum's away right?"

Naomi nodded slowly.

"Yeah that's right, she's off for a couple of days in Ireland with Keiran."

"Wicked! So we can, like, stop at yours right?"

Naomi sighed, she should of seen this coming a mile off, but then Katie never was very subtle.

"Yeah I guess so, just us four though yeah?"

"Yeah yeah, sure."

Katie muttered, waving her hand in an off-handed gesture.

"So you get the drink Naomi and me and Katie will bring some movies round or something. Effy? Think you can handle some food?"

Effy looked at Emily quickly, wondering if she was talking about the fact that she hadn't eaten in ages. Then she realised she was just taking about getting some food in.

"Yeah. Pizza?"

Effy asked simply, causing the others to all nod.

"Sorted then!"

Katie exclaimed in excitement.

**A/N- Yeah, first thing I did was dump the twat, aka Freddie, never liked him. Didn't feel as if he should have been beaten to death with a baseball bat, just didn't like him. So he's out, might appear in chapters tho, mightily pissed at Effy naturally. Anyway, what you think about it so far? Am I just fooling myself about writing it? Oh yeah and reviews get food and hugs from me!**


	2. It is habitable!

**A/N- Soooo, chapter two here we are. Glad to see such a warm reception to this. I know it's out of my comfort zone, but I'm finding it oddly relaxing truth be told. Although my mind keeps on trying to take me back to my supernatural, fantastical fiction, namely my failed Star Wars/Skins fic.**

**ShiraStimulation- Yeah, I switch depending on my mood babes, nothing wrong with that i'm sure. *Gives you a hug and a Blueberry Cheesecake***

**reddawg82- Naked! Oh you little perve you :P Thanks for the words of encouragement, much as i adore Keffy, this isn't going to be an easy one for those two :( *Gives you a hug and a Blueberry Cheesecake***

**kj1313- Thanks my dear, I hope I continue to satisfy you ;) *Gives you a hug and a Blueberry Cheesecake***

**Abnab- Oh yay! one of Ring of Fire reviews! thanks for the kind words babes, your right that Keffy is sorely underrepresented around here. *Gives you a hug and a Blueberry Cheesecake***

**i ship Naomily- Thanks for the advice babes, tbh I'm usually good with my grammar and shit, guess I just slipped up a bit here. *Gives you a hug and a Blueberry Cheesecake***

**iwette- God no! I wouldn't dare break those two up...imagine the anger and threats I'd get :P *Gives you a hug and a Blueberry Cheesecake***

**Effy's POV**

Effy looked across at the server in Morrisons and pierced him with such a stare that he actually looked like he'd just wet his pants.

"Beg your pardon?"

She asked, trying to appear polite while the guy suddenly seemed to develop a stammer.

"I...I...I"

"Because it seemed like you wanted my number so you could, what was it you muttered? Tap that fine piece of ass."

Effy watched as the colour from the boy's face completely drained from him and he shook his head.

"It's...It's not like that at all. P-Please don't report me!"

Effy just stared at the boy for a moment before slapping a five pound note on the counter, picking her packet of cigarettes up and leaving the store. Outside she sparked up quickly and took a drag from the cigarette before glancing at the clock on her phone. She still had an hour or so until she was supposed to be at Naomi's but she didn't know how to waste the time. She couldn't face going back home just yet, couldn't face going back into hell, who knew if she'd make it out again tonight if she did.

"Fuck."

She muttered under her breath as she flicked the still burning fag away from her and started down the road. Perhaps Naomi wouldn't mind if she was a bit early, after all the day had gone really well between them all.

They'd spent the rest of the day hanging out at the park, smoking and just chilling, watching as everyone around them enjoyed the sun, the warmth and the freedom which seemed to appear during the summer holidays. Everyone that was apart from Effy. She could feel Them all the time, pressing against her, whispering to her, touching her. Trying to get in, trying to shatter her even more. Luckily she just had to look at Naomi and Emily together and she was ok, she felt stronger when they were around, like They couldn't touch her. Not like with Katie, it was like she was Their agent, Their shadow, working to stop her. Effy didn't mind admitting to herself that she was a little afraid of Katie Fitch now. Now she had to spend the whole night in the presence of her, she hoped it would be ok, she hoped things wouldn't go wrong. She felt her phone vibrate and glanced at the caller ID; Tony.

"What?"

She asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"What do you mean what Effy? I phoned up to see if you were ok, ya know, cause of mum."

Tony's voice emitted from the speaker of her mobile and, while in the past that voice had been so calming to her and had helped her so much, this time it just re-enforced her enemy.

"I'm fine Tony! Nice to see you finally showing some fucking interest in me though! Look, just forget about me and you keep enjoying Cardiff, like you have done for the past year!"

Effy snapped and hung up before resting against a wall and breathing deeply.

**Scratch scratch, scratch scratch!**

Effy froze and listened, she knew it was in her head, it had to be. They never came for her in public, they were never that brave.

**Scratch scratch, scratch scratch.**

The brunette pressed her ear against the wall and listened harder, it was definitely coming from there and it just had to be them. She backed away from the wall, fear evident on her face.

**Scratch scratch...knock knock!**

Effy let out a little yelp and fled down the street, oblivious to the stares from those around her.

**Naomi's POV**

Naomi stretched lazily and smiled at Emily, who smiled back and leant down to plant a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Ya know Naomi, when I came round early I sorta didn't think I'd be running around making this place habitable for sleeping in."

Naomi put on a look of disbelief.

"Habitable? What do you mean? It is habitable!"

Emily laughed and plonked herself down on the blonde's long legs.

"Babes, it wasn't when I got here. I don't know what you've been doing since Gina and Keiren went off, but it certainly wasn't cleaning."

Naomi stuck her tongue out at the red head.

"Meh, I would of cleaned up eventually."

"Yeah right, the day your mum returned maybe. Sometimes your as much of a slob as Cook."

Naomi opened her mouth to protest when the was a loud banging on the front door. A flicker of irritation crossed Naomi's face.

"That can't be Katie yet can it?"

Emily shook her head.

"No chance, she said she wouldn't be over for at least another hour because she didn't, and I quote, want to be exposed to any of our lezzer vibes."

Naomi stood up, chuckling to herself, as she headed out into the hall and over to the front door, opening it. She stopped short when she saw Effy stood in front her, in an obviously agitated state.

"Effy? We didn't expect you for another hour or so."

Effy smiled weakly before looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah sorry Naomi, just had to get out the house. That ok?"

Naomi sighed a little before nodding and moving aside for the brunette.

"Yeah yeah, come on in."

"Thanks."

Effy muttered as she cast one more paranoid glance over her shoulder and entering the house. Naomi frowned in confusion at Effy's actions before shrugging and closing the door.

"Come on, Ems is here as well."

Effy's face lit up, which surprised Naomi some what.

"Cool!"

Effy exclaimed before heading into the front room. The blonde followed her, a frown on her face, Effy was acting weirder then usual and that was saying something. Then there was the frantic look she'd had when the blonde had first opened the door, like someone was following her or something. She hoped her friend was ok, and if not that she knew she could confide in her.

**Emily's POV**

Emily looked up as Effy entered the room, smiling at the brunette as the girl smiled at her.

"Hey Emily."

"Oh hey Eff, didn't know you'd be so early."

Effy shrugged and sat herself down in the opposite sofa, wrapping her legs around her body so seemed almost like a contented cat.

"I was bored."

Effy stated for an explanation. Emily opened her mouth to enquire further when Naomi re-entered the room as well.

"So Eff, where's the food? You said pizza's right?"

the blonde asked as she joined the red head and allowed Emily to lay back on her. Emily almost purred in contentment as she felt her girlfriend's fingers thread themselves through her hair, stroking the locks. Maybe it was time for a change with her hair, differentiate herself from Katie again, plus it would drive a mum mad.

"I've got the food don't worry."

Effy stated as she waved her mobile n the air.

"Takeaway?"

Naomi asked, causing Effy to smirk.

"Well I'm sure as hell not making the things."

The three girls laughed and continued to talk for a bit, well Naomi talked, mostly about the demo she was going on in a weeks time, while Emily listened in contentment. The shorter girl also noticed that Effy didn't give much to the talking either, seemingly content to just listen and watch the two of them. A flicker of worry crossed over Emily, wasn't Effy seeming a little too focused on the pair of them, she seemingly couldn't take her eyes of them. She bit her lower lip in agitation, she'd have to have a talk with Naomi later on about it.

"I'll get us some wine yeah?"

Emily finally stated, getting up and moving into the kitchen. After a quick search the red head found a nice bottle of rose wine and picked out four wine glasses, the fourth being for when Katie turned up. Humming slightly to herself Emily turned back towards the kitchen door and let out a shriek as she almost collided with Effy.

"Effy! You almost made me drop everything!"

Emily cried out, gasping for breath. Effy cocked her head to the side and smiled mysteriously.

"Sorry. Thought you could do with a hand."

"Oh, well thanks but I can handle it."

"Ok."

With that Effy turned on her heels and left the kitchen. Leaving Emily staring after her.

"Well that was weird."

The girl muttered as she entered the hall. Just then the front door slammed open and Katie make her entrance.

"Right then, where's the drink! Let's get this night started!"

**A/N- Well there you have it, there's definitely something wrong at home with Effy. And she definitely has demons don't she? Poor girl :(**

**Remember my lovelies, review and you'll get hugs and food from me, specially made in my cyber food maker! :D**


	3. Drinking poker

**A/N- Ok so first of all I wanna say sorry for taking so long with this. Real life got in the way, in a major way, as I had to get ready for Glastonbury Music Festival and then I was at same said festival. Anyway I'm back now and hopefully will be updating more.**

**LaRouche- Yeah it's gonna be a Keffy fic, I love that pair! :D You've read my other fics I take it? *hands out a Red Cherry Crepe***

**Abnab- Thanks for the positivity babes *hands out a Red Cherry Crepe***

**iwetta- I know poor Effy. Think I've pushed her mentality to the limit in this fic :P *hands out a Red Cherry Crepe***

**HyperFitched- Yay! You reviewed! Love ya babes! Thanks for the comments and encouragement! xx *hands out a Red Cherry Crepe***

**reddawg82- Yep, there's something seriously wrong with Effy, even more wrong than in the actual show, not only that but we still don't know whats wrong at home. :( *hands out a Red Cherry Crepe***

They were all sat down around table, a number of steaming pizza boxes in front of them as they all seemed to try and decide which pizza to attack first. Katie and Effy were both on on sofa, although at opposite ends, while Naomi and Emily were snuggled together on the other. Emily watched as Naomi eyed the ham and pineapple one hungrily while her sister was sneaking glances at the meat feast. How fucking appropriate there, she thought to herself as she glanced at Effy and frowned a little. The brunette was staring out the window, seemingly bored by the presence of all the food she'd ordered out for.

"Fuck it!"

Katie exclaimed and reached out, grabbing a pizza box and ripping it open. She grinned as she picked up a slice of the meat feast one and started to eat before picking up the DVD remote and pressing play. The, slightly younger, red head saw Naomi glance at her causing her to shrug.

"Don't mind me babes, you start if you want."

Naomi smiled and reached for the ham and pineapple.

"So what movie we got Katie?"

Emily asked in interest, she knew she'd been supposed to help with the DVD selection but she'd known that Katie would have just ignored her opinion and chosen what she wanted.

"I got us Love Actually, thought we could do with some romance and shit."

Katie replied in between mouthfuls of pizza. Emily reached over and grabbed a slice of Naomi's pizza before snuggling up to her and settling down to watch the movie. Out the corner of her eye she noticed Effy's eyes gliding over the pair before settling on Katie. The girl noticed the brunette shiver slightly and a flash of something wash over her face before she too turned to focus on the TV, her face as unreadable as ever.

* * *

><p>The movie was steadily killing her, Effy was sure about it. It wasn't that it was boring or unfunny, in fact the scene involving Rowan Atkinson had almost made her laugh out loud. No it was the fact that it was so false. Love didn't exist, or if it did then it wasn't all happy times like the movie, hell even the movie showed that love was false for practically everyone. No, if love did exist that it was evil, it was nasty, it left you weak. Effy hated love, despite the fact that the love of Emily and Naomi was the only thing keeping her from Them she still hated it. She knew it would all go wrong, it had to because love was a bitch, love didn't let people live happily ever after. So something would go wrong with the two love birds, and Effy would fall, further and harder then ever before. She glanced over at Katie and shuddered again, she didn't think the girl was even aware that she was working for Them, of course she couldn't she was only human. Despite that fact though, there was something intriguing about the older Fitch sister. She was so confident all the time, even after the Goblers End incident. She seemed to have recovered really well and Effy was partly happy about that. Underneath it all though, Effy was sure she'd seen more then she should of the girl, had seen a different side, a more scared side. A weaker side, maybe that was how she was Their agent, they already had their claws in her, An interesting thought crossed the brunette girl's mind; save them both. Effy dismissed it just a quickly as it came, it would never work. Katie hated her, hated what she was, what she stood for or rather what she stood in front of as an obstacle for Katie. The Queen Bee position. Effy sighed and ran a critical eye over the girl, even now she couldn't help but dress to, try and, impress. Effy felt shudder run through her as her unfathomable blue eyes ran up Katie's bare legs. Strange, she hadn't felt that sort of shudder for a while. Unsettled by the feeling Effy turned her attention back to the movie.<p>

* * *

><p>"So how about a game then!"<p>

Katie proclaimed once the movie had finished, the pizza's had also been demolished and they'd made their way through the better part of two bottles of wine leading to all of them feeling a pleasant buzz washing over their body.

"What sort of game?"

Emily asked curiously causing Katie to shrug.

"I dunno, poker? I have never?"

Naomi laughed and fixed Katie with a sloppy smirk.

"I have never? You sure Katiekins? You might find some stuff out bout Ems you wished you hadn't."

Katie pulled a face and took a drink from her glass.

"Ok ok, poker then?"

"Drinking poker."

A soft voice spoke up from the other side of the sofa, everyone looked over at Effy, who was staring back at them.

"And what's that when it's at home!"

Katie asked harshly, a scowl appearing on her face.

"Simple, instead of betting using money we bet using shots."

Effy explained patiently, unfazed by the girl's harsh tone. Emily and Naomi glanced at each other thoughtfully.

"Now there's a drinking game I can get behind."

Naomi stated causing Emily to smirk and plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I'd like you behind me actually Naoms."

"Eugh! Do you mind! Some of us don't, ya know, fancy any muff-diving tonight!"

Naomi laughed and glanced towards Katie.

"What? And you might some other night Katiekins? I'll have to remember that."

Both Emily and Naomi laughed at the look on Katie's face and even Effy managed a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Full house! I win bitches, now drink up!"<p>

Katie exclaimed in excitement, and slight drunkenness, slapping her cards down on the table. Naomi groaned and reached for the bottle of whiskey to pour the shots. She hadn't won a hand yet that night and the world was beginning to spin.

"So...t-that's five for me."

She muttered.

"Six for Emily and seven for Effy."

Katie burst out, tapping the table in impatience as she waited for everyone to down their shots. Emily and Effy were both drunk as fuck as well, hell they were all pretty far gone. Effy was still on the sofa but now her legs were draped over Katie's legs and Katie seemed to just accepted it. Emily was draped over Naomi, planting soft kisses on the girl's neck.

"So what shall we do now?"

Katie slurred out, casting her eye over the other three girls. Naomi and Emily were getting disgustingly cute again and she knew that it wouldn't be long until those two excused themselves to go and fuck themselves silly. As for Effy? Well, Katie hated to admit but she could feel herself melting a little towards the bitch. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she wasn't actually smashing her head in with a rock, or fucking her boyfriend, but the brunette's presence was actually becoming quite soothing. Katie frowned and shook her head, there was no need to get all sentimental about Effy, she needed to get close enough to stab her in the back, not to become co-Queen Bees of Roundview.

"I dunno about you two, but Ems and me are off up to bed."

Naomi said, getting up and swaying slightly.

"You two are welcome to take the sofas to sleep on."

Naomi said as she grabbed Emily's hand and practically dragged her out of the room. Katie made a face before taking a hit from the bottle of whiskey.

"Eugh! Like I really wanted to know that!"

She turned to face Effy and found the brunette staring her direction, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"What!"

Effy shook her head, a small smile gracing her face.

"Nothing Katie."

Katie just scoffed at the girl and poured another two shots out, passing one of them to her.

"Here, get that down you. You still owe me those seven!"

Katie shot out before throwing her glass back, tossing the drink down her throat. Effy shrugged and mirrored her, her slim fingers curling around the glass slightly as the whiskey made it's was down.

"So what do you want to do?"

Effy asked after a moment, Katie shrugged a little.

"I dunno, no fun with just two people."

Effy shook her head and stood up, making her way over to the rack of dvds and selecting one, seemingly at random. She turned round and held it out so Katie could see what it was.

"Scrubs? So there's a dvd of scrubs, so what?"

"So, we play a drinking game using the dvd. Hold on second."

Effy moved out of the room, leaving Katie to her own devices.

* * *

><p>"For fucks sake Effy! Get your arse in here!"<p>

Katie shouted in annoyance after about fifteen minutes.

"Alright alright, I'm here Katie."

Effy said as she re-entered the room, this time a sheet of paper clasped in her hand.

"Rules for the drinking game. Here."

She tossed the paper over to Katie while she staggered over to the tv and set the dvd up. Moving back to the sofa Effy sat herself down, this time a little closer to Katie. Katie registered the proximity of Effy but found that she didn't mind it, the warmth from the girl's body actually becoming quite soothing.

"Right, shall we do this then?"

Katie asked, causing Effy to nod and start the dvd.

**A/N- Don't ya just hate me for leaving you like that? I know you do, don't worry though cause I know how the next chapter is gonna go. So review for me and you'll get food and hugs!**


	4. So long as the marching band stops

**A/N- Oh wow! Seven reviews for my last chapter, I'm touched I really am. Thanks a billion you lot. Hugs for all! *hugs all the reviewers*  
><strong>

**Lara- No Freddie isn't dead, I'm not that mean, his scrawny ass is dumped is all. *Hands out Chocolate mousse***

**iwetta- You want to know the rules? Well...ok then :) *Hands out ****a Pancake***

**LaRouche-Don't keeping you waiting too long eh? Oh now, we know we can't rush these sorta things, something big needs to happen to Effy and Katie to make them stop seeing each other as enemies. *hands out a Chocolate Cake***

**ShiraStimulation- Hey babes, missed your review for my last chapter :( But your back! Yay. It was just a term that Effy used, trust me, there are no vampires or monsters in this fic...well physical monsters anyway. Of course I had to incorporate Naomily in here! Keffy goes hand in hand with them, but it's Keffy that's in the drivers seat here.**** *hands out Orange Jelly***

**Reddawg82- Yeah I know, very interesting isn't it :P As for the game...well we'll see :P *Hands out a Chocolate Eclair***

**HyperFitched- Oh babes! Another review from you, you make me so happy! Glad you like my Katie as well and yeah, course she's goona be up for it at some point ;) *Hands out a...Raspberry ****Pavlova***_  
><em>

_Drip drip drip._

Naomi felt like she was both asleep and awake.

_Drip drip drip._

Stuck in that twilight zone somewhere in between the two states of consciousness.

She could feel the synapses in her brain firing up, dripping into her central nervous system and bringing her ever closer to full conciseness.

_Drip drip drip._

She pulled the duvet of her head even more, not yet ready to face reality, to face the world.

_Drip._

Not yet ready to open her eyes.

_Drip drip...Bang_

Then it hit her, consciousness and her hang over. It was like the music track Hekla Op 52 was being played directly into her head. The blonde let out a moan of pain and tried to force the sound and the pain out by rubbing her palm against her forehead, to no avail.

"How much did I drink last night?"

She asked herself softly, not daring to speak any louder lest the sound increased in her head. Slowly she looked over onto Emily's side of the bed and saw the younger, only just, Fitch twin still in the land of nod, her mouth hanging open and her arm hanging off the bed.

"Lucky bitch."

Naomi muttered as she gently shifted out of her bed. A gust of wind from an open window reminded her of what they had down last night and the blonde couldn't help but bite a her upper lip in lustful excitement of what they had tried. She looked around quickly and found a baggy old t-shirt and some boxers which she threw on. She looked one last time at her girlfriend and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before heading out the room and downstairs in search of water and a couple of paracetamol.

Naomi slouched into the kitchen, her eyes almost completely closed and her shoulders slumped. Her head was still pounding and she felt as if her body had been fed into a mincer.

"Never a-fucking-gain."

She growled to herself, knowing full well that she was talking bollocks. She moved over to the sink and got herself a big glass of water and some paracetamol, downing the pills and water quickly. Pouring a further two glasses and picking up some more pills, the blonde moved towards the front room to see what state Effy and Katie were in.

"Hopefully one of them hasn't murdered the other."

She muttered, that was all she'd have needed.

She almost laughed when she did see them. Effy was draped over Katie, her head close to the girl's cleavage. Their legs were entangled and Katie's hands were clasped tightly round a bottle of JD the pair had somehow discovered. They actually looked rather sweet together and Naomi spent a few moments just staring at them, a soft smile on her face. The smile soon turned into a smirk as a idea came to her and she hunted round for her phone, snapping a picture of the sleeping girls. As the blonde moved over to the other sofa a piece of paper caught the blonde's eyes, curious, she picked it up and read it.

**Scrubs Drinking Game**

**Sip:**

**Whenever J.D. does a voice-over**

**Whenever Elliot messes with her hair**

**Whenever a song plays**

**Whenever Turk and Carla have sex**

**Whenever Dr. Cox calls J.D. "newbie"**

**Whenever Dr. Cox calls Elliot "Barbie"**

**Whenever the Janitor accuses J.D. of something he didn't do**

**Whenever Todd high-fives somebody**

**Whenever Dr. Cox elongates a syllable**

**Whenever Dr. Kelso calls anyone "sport"**

**Whenever Ted mentions his mom**

**Whenever Jack is in a scene**

**Gulp:**

**Whenever J.D. has a fantasy**

**Whenever Elliot appears in a bra**

**Whenever a character breaks into song**

**Whenever Perry and Jordan have sex**

**Whenever Dr. Cox calls J.D. a girl's name**

**Whenever Dr. Cox makes fun of Elliot's appearance**

**Whenever the Janitor calls J.D. a name**

**Whenever Todd makes a sexual innuendo**

**Whenever Dr. Cox is shirtless**

**Whenever Dr. Kelso rhapsodies food or Asian women**

**Whenever Ted threatens suicide**

**Whenever Jack is dressed in a girly outfit**

**Chug-A-Lug:**

**If another character has a fantasy**

**If Elliot appears in just a bra and panties**

**If Ted and his Band break into song**

**If Elliot and J.D. have sex**

**If Dr. Cox calls J.D. "J.D."**

**If Dr. Cox calls Elliot "Elliot"**

**If the Janitor interacts with any of the other main characters**

**If Todd appears in just a banana hammock**

**If Todd says something intelligent**

**If Dr. Cox refers to himself in the third-person**

**If Dr. Kelso does something nice with no ulterior motive**

**If Ted stands up to Kelso**

**If Jack speaks an intelligible line**

**Refresh and Drain Glass:**

**If another character does a voice-over**

**If Elliot appears without bra or panties**

**If Elliot breaks into song**

**If J.D. ever has sex with someone besides Elliot**

**If Dr. Cox gives J.D. a sincere hug**

**If ever Dr. Cox and Elliot make out**

**If the Janitor does something genuinely nice for/to J.D.**

**If Todd says something intelligent**

**If Dr. Cox wears a NY Giants Jeremy Shockey jersey**

**If we ever see the face of Kelso's wife, Enid**

**If Ted wins a legal case**

**If we ever see Jack call Dr. Cox "Pewwy"**

Naomi let out a little laugh as she read the rules, she shook her head a little and sat herself down on the sofa. There was a soft mewling sound from across the room and Naomi saw Effy's mouth open slightly before she snuggled even more into Katie's body. Naomi watched in interest as Katie seemed to accept this and shifted her own body to accept the brunette's. There was a sound at the door and Naomi glanced over to see Emily shuffle in, a glass of water in her hand and her hair all over the place.

"Hey."

The redhead croaked as she took a drink and plonked herself next to the blonde.

"Hey yourself, you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be so long as the marching band stops."

Naomi chuckled before winching in pain as her hangover reminded her that it still existed. Emily glanced over at Katie and Effy and raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Those two seem...close."

"Yeah, 'parently they kept the party on after we headed upstairs, went through my bottle of JD and fuck knows what else judging by the bottles on the floor."

Emily looked concerned.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Effy to get close to anybody, specially Katie?"

Naomi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, followed by pain.

"What do you mean Ems?"

"It's just I noticed last night that she kept on staring at us babes. Like really staring at us. There were times when she couldn't take her eyes off us."

Naomi just scoffed and laughed it off.

"That's just Effy, you know what she's like. She likes to watch people, freak them out like that."

Emily looked unconvinced and started to chew her lower lip in agitation.

"I...I suppose. I still don't know though."

"Don't worry babes, there's definitely something going on with Effy, but it has nothing to do with us. And I thought I told you to stop chewing your lip like that, it'll fuck it up."

Emily look in disbelief at her girlfriend.

"Well then, you should stop as well, seeing as I picked it up from you."

Naomi stuck her tongue out at Emily and dived in, kissing her on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>Coming to get you Effy. <em>

_Coming after you, silly little girl. _

_Bet you'd look so beautiful with your blood all around you._

_Can't escape this time. _

_Your little love couple are doomed and can't help you._

_Effy!_

Effy jolted awake in fright and promptly fell off the sofa with a crash. Almost immediately there were cries from the other side of the room as Emily and Naomi heard the crash and got up, hurrying over to Effy.

"Effy! You ok?"

Someone asked in worry, but Effy didn't know who it was, couldn't tell. The darkness was all around her, clawing at her, darkening her vision. She couldn't understand why the others couldn't see it.

"Effy!"

Naomi's voice finally got though to her and Effy turned her head towards the sound. Almost instantly the bright light of Naomi and Emily together cast the darkness back, cast Them back into the abyss. Effy knew that it was only temporary but it was good enough for now.

"Yes Naomi?"

She asked calmly, looking down and seeing that she'd literally been clutching her chest, she quickly removed her hand and offered a small smile towards the couple.

"Are you ok? Seemed like you were out of it or something."

"No, I'm fine. Bit of a headache though, guess I drank a little too much."

Now that she'd used it as an excuse Effy realised that she did have a headache, only a mild one though. Not like the blinders other people got, she didn't know why she could get steaming and not get a bad hangover like everyone else. It was just something else that made her a target for Them. Emily scoffed and indicated the bottles all around her.

"A little too much to drink? That's putting it mildly Ef. Looks like you and Katie had a good time last night."

Effy's eyes widened a little as she looked over and saw Katie, still unconscious, on the sofa. She realised with a jolt that she'd been sleeping up against the red head, was that why They had infiltrated her dreams? Because she'd got up close and personal with Katie? Effy didn't know, but she did know that she had to get away, straighten her head out a little...or at least try to.

Effy got to her feet and gave Naomi and Emily a uncharacteristic hug.

"Thanks for a great night Naomi, Emily. I gotta go though."

"Really? Where?"

Emily asked a little harshly, she didn't believe for a second that there wasn't something up with Effy and she was sure her sister was, at least in part, the cause.

"Oh errr gotta tidy the house. Bye."

Effy muttered as she glided past the two girls and out of the room.

"Weird."

Naomi muttered.

"Yeah, and was it just me or did Effy have lipstick on her lips when she didn't have any last night?"

Emily asked in curiosity. The front door slammed shut and a groan emitted from Katie.

"Whazat?"

She muttered, causing Naomi to laugh.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

**A/N- Well there you go, now then plenty to talk about so here we go. The track which Naomi mentions is an actual piece of music and is said to be the loudest piece of music in the world, hence me using it for her hangover. How cute is it that Emily has picked up is mirroring Naomi's lip chewing? Speaking of lip chewing what you think of Naomi evolution of it? Lower lip- agitation and worry, upper lip- excitement and lust ;). The drinking games actually does exist and I recommend it. Also all credit goes to the beautiful HyperFitched for the whole Naomily being a darkness banishing light, hope you don't mind me borrowing it babes. And finally, was that lipstick on Effy's lips where, last night, there hadn't been any?**

**Once again, reviews are most welcome and will gain hugs and food.**


	5. A threesome?

**A/N- Heya people! Sorry this has been so long in coming but real life kept on interupting. Anyway I've just finished this chapter so here we go. **

**Abnab- *gives out a Triple Chocolate Sundae* Ot gets better, we get more Keffy sweetness in this chapter.**

**GCont- *gives out a Triple Chocolate Sundae* yes it's sad that Katie's already planning on some back-stabbing but who knows if she'll go through with it.**

**reddawg82-*gives out a Triple Chocolate Sundae* Ah babes, Katie and the darkness? All will be revealed my dear.**

Effy rushed up the steps and shoved the key into the front door, turning it and opening the door. She slipped inside and shut the door, resting against it and closing her eyes in sudden relief. After a moment the girl opened her eyes and turned to face the door, locking it and bolting it, then she properly took in the hallway. The place was a tip, rubbish and clothes were tossed everywhere and it resembled the state of the house back when her dad had been away on a trip, leaving her, Tony and Anthea to fend for themselves. Effy chewed her lip anxiously before stepping over the discarded clothes towards the stairs and headed up them. Upstairs was in the same state as the downstairs and the girl had to step carefully over the scattered junk that littered the floor to get to the bathroom. She stopped for a moment by a closed door and pressed her hand against it, she lowered her hand to the handle and started to open the door before she yanked her hand away, leaving the door closed. Shaking her head slightly the brunette moved into the bathroom and started to run some water in the sink. She looked up into the mirror and started in shock. She reached up and traced her lips with her fingers, feeling the lipstick on her lips, the lipstick which wasn't hers. Her eyes widened as the events of last night came flooding back to her.

"_That's a chug!"_

_Katie slurred out as the DVD continued to run. The red head picked up her glass and tossed a large amount of it down her throat, Effy doing the same with her glass._

"_Ya know, she's got a point as well."_

_Effy looked at Katie in confusion, silently asking for clarification, Katie sighed and paused the DVD._

"_What Carla said, this would be so much easier with Elliot, well with any girl."_

_Effy's eyebrow raised slightly in interest._

"_Since when were you such a broadcaster of the benefits of gaydom Katie?"_

_Effy asked, her body swaying slightly as she took another drink from her glass, refilling hers and Katie's._

"_I...I'm not saying it's without it's flaws, namely a lack of sizeable equipment, but I can see the benefits! Look at how happy Ems is now!" _

_Katie shot back, taking a long drink from her glass. Effy watched though half-lidded eyes as the girl's tongue shot and ran itself over her lips, capturing a stray drop of whiskey. _

"_So would you ever Katiekins?"_

_Effy asked curiously as she leaned back._

"_Would I ever what?"_

_Katie glanced at Effy in confusion, her drunk mind struggling to keep up with the brunette and the conversation. She watched as the girl's legs curled themselves around her body, causing her dress to ride up slightly and expose more of her flawless pale long legs._

"_Enter the world of sapphic pleasures?"_

"_Be with a girl? No way...why? Would you?"_

_Effy almost grinned as she detected the slight hesitation that had occurred before Katie had said no. A smirk crept onto her slim face and she made the point of pretending to think about it before she leaned in slightly, a twinkle in her eyes._

"_And who's to say that I haven't already tried it before?"_

_Katie's eyes widened slightly as she heard Effy._

"_You mean you've, like, been with a girl?"_

"_Yes. That's what I'm saying Katie."_

"_Who? When?"_

_Katie asked, eager for the gossip but also feeling a little disappointed. She wasn't sure why she felt that and she frowned a little, trying to work it out._

"_You don't know her, she was going through a bad time between her and this guy. She went off the rails a little, slept around with people. I was round hers one day to pick some stuff up and she tried it on with me."_

"_And you went along with her!"_

_Effy shrugged in response to Katie._

"_I thought why not. Turned into quite a night actually when another of her friends turned up in tears after a fight with her boyfriend."_

_Katie was speechless for a moment before recovering herself._

"_A threesome?"_

_Effy nodded, her smirk still on her face._

"_You'd like it Katie. We're so soft ya know."_

_The girl was suddenly close to Katie, who's mouth suddenly had dried up and her heart had sped up. She could feel the heat radiating from Effy's body and could smell the drink on her breath._

"_Effy, what are you doing?"_

"_I think you know Katie, and I know you lied before."_

_Effy spoke quietly, her every word sending chills down her back._

"_Effy don't!"_

_Katie warned as Effy got closer and closer, Effy reached out and pressed her index finger against the other girl's lips._

"_Shush now Katie."_

_Effy uttered before she leaned in the last couple of inches and pressed her lips against Katie's. The girl's eyes widened as she felt the brunette's soft lips against hers, she knew she should stop it, should shout at Effy for doing this. But her body was beginning to respond to the thin girl's actions and Katie's drunken mind started to dismiss her aversions. She closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling Effy's mouth open which then caused Katie's to open as well. She felt Effy's tongue slid into her mouth and start to wrestle with her own for dominance of her mouth. Then, just as quickly, Effy was gone, back on the other side of the sofa, smirking._

"_Well Katie?"_

_Katie blinked, staring at her for a moment. She quickly ran through her body in her head, her lips already felt swollen, her nipples were painfully hard now and her cunt had moistened. She swallowed quickly before putting a dismissive face on and shrugging._

"_It was ok I suppose."_

_Effy just stared at Katie for a moment, long enough to make the older Fitch girl uncomfortable, before smirking._

"_Sure Katie sure...shall we continue the game then."_

_Effy reached for the remote and resumed the DVD._

Effy traced the lipstick again, what had she been thinking kissing Katie? And yet she couldn't denied that she'd felt something when she'd kissed her, it had left her wanting to shove her her fingers up her cunt and she was sure Katie had felt the same. But she couldn't do anything with her, for one thing Katie would never admit to liking girl's. Then there was the fact that the girl worked for her enemy, her demons. No, she couldn't be with Katie, it would never happen. Effy sighed and cupped her hands, filling it with water and splashing it onto her face. She straightened up and glanced in the mirror, paling quickly as she saw Him behind her. She pun round and found herself staring at an empty room, she looking back at the mirror and saw Him still there.

"What do you want!"

Effy shouted at the mirror. He smiled, showing off his sharpened teeth.

**You know why**

The words surrounded her, beating her with their heat and coldness. Effy shook her head.

"No, no, no. Leave me alone!"

**No can do Effy. You can't escape us and your little lovey dovey couple can't save you, they can't even save themselves**

Effy whimpered and backed away from the mirror as He raised his hand, showing off her claws.

"Please no! Leave them alone!"

**Not going to happen Effy, your ours and they are in our way**

Effy kept on shaking her head as He threw back his head and started to laugh madly, she backed away into the wall and sank down to the floor as the laughter bounced around the room, continually taunting her.

**A/N- so now the demons in Effy's head have a form don't they? And I just had to include a flashback for the drinking game, I'm sure you lot wouldn't have forgiven me.**


	6. I thought you two loved each other

**A/N- Hmmmm not as many reviews this time, I do hope I've not done anything wrong :( Oh well, you two who did reply get a hug *hugs GCont and reddawg82*  
><strong>

**GCont- Hmmm, split personalities? Now that is an idea, not saying it's right or wrong, but it's definetely a good idea. :P *Hands out scones with jam and whippedscream***

**reddawg82- Effy's demons? You want to know what they look like eh? *****Hands out scones with jam and whippedscream***

"Fucking hell my head!"

Katie moaned as she dropped her head into her hands. Naomi smirked as she pushed the glass of water towards the straight twin.

"So you had a good night then Katie?"

The blonde enquired, although she knew she had she wanted to see what Katie remembered. Emily had been right, there had been smudged lipstick on Effy's lips and Katie's own lipstick didn't look it's usual pristine self, Katie groaned in pain and grabbed the glass of water, downing it quickly before moving onto the second glass that Naomi had bought in.

"Fucking hell, it must have been you fucking lezzar! Rule of drinking; if you can't remember the night then it must have been good."

Emily leaned forwards slightly, rubbing Katie's back having decided to sit next to her sister for once.

"So you don't remember anything from the night?"

"I remember you and Naomi heading upstairs and Effy suggesting a drinking game. After that nothing...why?"

Emily face portrayed nothing but innocence.

"Oh no reason, no reason."

Katie looked at Emily suspiciously before resting her head in her hands again.

"So Katie, fancy some breakfast? I'm sure a nice, greasy fry up will do wonders for you."

Naomi uttered, a big grin on her face, Katie looked up at Naomi with a nasty retort all ready to fire at her when she stopped and instantly turned a little green. She clasped her hands over her mouth and bolted up off the sofa and out the door. The sound of her thundering up the stairs could be heard as Emily looked at her girlfriend in outrage.

"Naomi! You know Katie can't stand food after a night on the fucking piss, specially fried food."

Naomi sat back smirking, her hands clasped behind her head.

"Oh really? I must have forgotten."

Katie ran into the bathroom and only just made it to the toilet before the contents of last nights actions, pizza and all, came rushing out of her via the wrong hole. She retched for a couple of minutes, feeling decidedly rotten and shivery before she raised herself up and away from the toilet. She made her way to the sink and ran some water, her mouth felt like a carpet again. She glanced up at the mirror and stepped back, a cry of shock escaping her lips as she saw her ruined lipstick. Her mind instantly dragged the night's events out of her subconsciousness and into the forefront of her memory.

"Shit!"

The girl exclaimed as she remembered the kiss, her face instantly crumpled into one of disgust. That soon changed as she remembered the feeling of Effy's lips on hers, of Effy's tongue in her mouth. She groaned as she felt her nipples harden and her pussy twinge slightly.

"Shit shit shit!"

She muttered to herself, she couldn't have a thing for Effy, she just couldn't. Sure the girl was hot but Katie was straight, she didn't go for the muff, she went for the cock. Then there was the fact that she planned to stab the brunette in the back, she couldn't do that and become the head honcho if she had feelings for the skinny fucker. An idea formed in Katie's mind, one which bought a smile back onto her face. She was just feeling this way because she hadn't gotten laid in ages, yeah that'd be it. She just needed a cock, or several cocks, to make her feel better. Feeling a little better, Katie nodded to herself before winching and wishing she hadn't as her hangover struck her again, full force.

* * *

><p>Effy sent the toilet brush flying towards the mirror, shattering it completely. She'd hoped that by breaking the mirror she'd banish, or at least send, Him away for a while. Instead all that happened was that He fragmented and multiplied into the different shards of glass which not littered the floor. The laughter continued causing Effy to push the palms of her hands against her forehead.<p>

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

She screamed in anguish, she couldn't stand it, He just laughed and looked down on her.

**Leave? But Effy, we're having such fun. We had such fun Effy, why did you leave me?**

Effy looked up in shock, seeing Freddie where He had been.

"Freddie?"

**Why did you leave me Effy? I thought you loved me?**

Effy just stared in shock at the boy, as she watched blood started to seep out of his eyes, ears and nose. Bruises started to form around her neck and a section of the boy's head started to cave in. Effy screamed in horror and fright.

**You did this to me Effy, you did this to me!**

Effy shook her head, tears falling down her face.

"No! No! No! You...This can't be real! It can't be!"

Freddie grinned nastily, revealing a set of unnaturally sharp teeth.

**Oh but it could Effy, this could happen to him so easily**

"No!"

Effy screamed one final time just as her mobile burst to life, indicating that someone was ringing her. Almost instantly He disappeared and Effy was left alone in the bathroom. Breathing hard the brunette wiped at her face and picked up her phone, which had found it's way onto the floor somehow.

"H-Hello?"

"Effy? Are you ok? You don't sound so good."

Effy almost laughed at who it was.

"Tony, two days in a row? My, you must be worried about me. Or is it just fucking guilt!"

"I'm worried Effy...mum phoned me."

Effy was silent as she processed this news.

"She did did she?"

"Yeah, told me what she did."

Effy laughed.

"So what? Your concerned for my well being now?"

"Of course I fucking am Ef, your my sister. I love you."

Effy's lip curled up in disgust as her brother used the L world.

"Love doesn't fucking exist Tony! And if it does then it isn't anything fucking positive!"

Even as she said this Effy's mind was involved in a tug of war of the thought. After all wasn't it Emily's and Naomi's so called love which was saving her.

"You don't believe that Effy. I know you remember?"

"Fuck you Tony! How is Michelle anyway?"

Effy shot back, uncharacteristiclly venomously, she knew it was a low blow against her brother but he'd pissed her off. There was silence on the line for a minute or two, enough time for Effy to pick herself up and exit the bathroom.

"That was low Effy."

Tony finally replied, his tone serious, Effy let out a little chuckle.

"What? I thought you two loved each other? Last I heard she was busy fucking some guy called Matty Levan."

"You really can be a bitch sometimes Effy, it's not attractive."

"I learnt from the best Tony, you should remember that!"

Effy shot back as she leant against her mum's bedroom door.

"What did you ring for anyway?"

She asked, suddenly tired of all the fighting with her brother. She heard Tony take a breath before replying and knew she probably wouldn't like what was coming.

"I've asked a friend to come round and stay with you for a bit, just to make sure your ok."

"I don't need anyone."

"Effy, your not 18 yet and who knows how long mum'll be gone for. Please? You'll like her."

Effy sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Fine."

"Cool, thanks. She's on her way now."

With that Tony hung up and Effy was left staring at her phone.

"Wanker."

She muttered as the doorbell rang, sighing again the girl headed downstairs and yanked the door open after unlocking it. She stared in shock at the girl in front of her.

"Cassie!"

**A/N- Wow, Effy's really round the bend isn't she? :P But yay for me bringing Cassie back, surely you must have seen it coming with her being mentioned in the previous chapter? No? Well maybe not. Now two of my fav Skins girls are in and they both like girls ;) Oh the fun I could have with the before getting Keffy together. Hahaha**


	7. So what was she doing here

**A/N- Sad times all round, only one review :(**

**reddawg82- Of course Effy's demon is horrible, wouldn't much of a demon if it was nice :P Cassie's as fucked up as Effy babes remember but I just had to bring her back. She's so wacky and shit, I love her! Not sure if I've got her quite right in the chapter though, thoughts? *hands out pancakes and golden syrup ;)***

Effy looked on in shock as Cassie pottered around the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, getting too cups and making two cups of tea. She couldn't believe the blonde was here, last she'd heard she'd run off to America, New York to be precise, and Tony had sent Sid off after her. So what was she doing here. She didn't look all that different from the last time the brunette had seen her, and she'd seen all of her that time as well. Her hair was maybe a little longer and she seemed to carry herself a bit better, seemed more in touch with her own movements.

"Effy?"

Effy jolted a little, realising that she'd been daydreaming a little with her thoughts. She glanced over at the blonde and allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Yes Cassie?"

"You ok?"

Effy nodded and accepted the cup of tea, taking a drink from it.

"Yeah, just thinking. You know you really don't need to be here, I can take care of myself just fine."

Effy made a last ditch attempt to ensure that she was alone.

"Oh, wow, no way Effy. I know that but I, like, promised Tony I'd stay."

"Since when did you do what Tony said?"

Effy asked, her lip curling a little into a sneer, Cassie actually blushed and refused to say anything. Effy frowned a little and thought for a moment before it came to her and she smirked.

"Are you shagging him Cass?"

"Oh, wow! It's not like a relationship or anything Ef, it's just sex."

Effy chuckled, of course it was just sex, relationships tended to fail when a Stonem was involved and it looked like Tony had finally realised that.

"So you are shagging him then?"

Effy asked, just to clarify, and received a nod of agreement from Cassie.

"But your not exclusive?"

This time a shake of the head from the older blonde, causing Effy's eyes to twinkle slightly and smirk to grow across her face.

"Interesting."

The girl muttered as she stood up.

"Come on the Cass, I'll show you where you can sleep if you insist on doing what my brother asked you to do."

The troubled girl led Cassie upstairs and to the door leading to her old bedroom.

"You can stop in my old room, not been used in while so everything should be clean."

"Wow, thanks Effy. Your the best!"

Cassie exclaimed and gave Effy a hug, Effy just stood still and waited for the hug to end. When it did she just shrugged.

"Can't have you sleeping on the floor can I?"

She moved over to the bathroom before glancing over her shoulder at the blonde.

"I'll see you in a bit Cassie, gonna have a shower."

With that Effy stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"So how was your girl night in girls?"<p>

Jenna asked after Emily and Katie had dragged themselves back home and collapsed on the sofa, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"it was ok thanks mum."

Emily stated simply as she curled up and closed her eyes, she just wanted to sleep. Jenna glanced at Emily in exasperation for a moment before turning to Katie.

"Yeah, what Emily said mum, it was ok. Watched a movie, had something to eat."

"Was...She there?"

Emily groaned in annoyance and sat up.

"If you mean my Naomi, my girlfriend, then yes of course she was there. It was her house!"

Jenna sniffed dismissively before letting out a huff and stalking into the kitchen. Emily glared after her for a moment before stalking upstairs, Katie sighed although she was thankful it hadn't blown up into a full on argument as it usually did. The girl stood up and made her way upstairs as well, collapsing onto her bed when she reached hers and Emily's room. Emily was already laying on her bed, eyes closed.

"She's such a bitch."

Emily stated simply as Katie sat down on her own bed, she opened her mouth to say something but Emily beat her to it.

"No, don't try and defend her Katie. You know as well as I do that she's a homophobic bitch and I don't know how much more of her I can take."

Katie frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Gina's told me that in three weeks she and Keiren are going travelling and leaving Naomi to house sit. I'm thinking of joining her."

Katie looked shocked and sat up, staring at Emily.

"You mean move out?"

Emily nodded.

"But you can't!"

"I really can Katie, she's pushing me too much!"

Katie looked shocked and unsure of herself before getting up and moving onto Emily's bed, Emily opened one eye as she felt the mattress shift as Katie sat down.

"You can't leave me alone with her Emily!"

Emily snorted in disbelief.

"Please Katie, your fine for fucks sake. As long as you've not developed feelings for the muff as well?"

Katie laughed, avoiding Emily's eyes quickly.

"As if Emily, you know me, a dedicated cock-cruncher. But you know what mum's like, she start on me about you!"

"Not my problem Katie, in three weeks I'm outta here!"

* * *

><p>"So what happened with Sid?"<p>

Effy asked as she walked into the front room to find Cassie sitting on one of the sofas. The brunette looked around the room as she tightened her towel around herself, the blonde had obviously been busy and the room was tidy again, as was the landing and hallway. The blonde looked up at her and smiled widely, Effy smiled a little as she knew that smile, knew that it was fake.

"Oh wow! He, like found me and then left."

"Left?"

"Yeah, he went off to LA."

Effy looked curiously at the older girl, reading the pain in her eyes. She stayed silent, letting it get uncomfortable.

"With someone else, he totally met someone else and went off with her.

And there was the answer Effy had wanted, she knew there had been more to it and there it was. She almost shook her head in exasperation, how could Sid be so stupid; throwing away a great girl like Cassie.

"Well it's his own loss then Cass."

She stated as she moved over and sat down next to Cassie.

"Do you think so?"

Cassie asked, her voice losing it's dreamy quality and suddenly she sounded so vulnerable, so sad.

"Yes I'm sure, who could give up a body like yours."

Effy replied seductively, winking cheekily.

"You, as I remember."

Cassie shot back quickly causing Effy to shrug a little.

"It was a one night thing, you remember? Me, you and Jal all agreed on that."

Cassie grinned and leant back into the sofa, her hand resting on Effy's wet naked thigh.

"Regret it ever?"

Effy shook her head as her eyes quickly darted down to Cassie's hand before shooting back up to look in the blonde's eyes.

"Nope, one of my best shags actually."

Cassie made a sound in her throat in acknowledgement as her hand started to creep up her thigh, edging ever closer to the hem of Effy's towel. Effy felt her heart rate increase as she felt the movement, felt her cunt moisten in anticipation. Could she do this? Could she put Cassie in danger of Them?

"Cassie, should we be doing this?"

Effy asked, sound uncertain and worried. Cassie smiled warmly and nodded.

"Oh wow! Totally, we're both older, more experienced. Lets."

Effy opened her mouth to speak and Cassie acted before she could, moving forward and covering the brunette's mouth with her own.

**A/N- I know I know, you hate me for leaving you hanging :P Sorry, i couldn't resist it, so now you'll have to wait for some sexy time ;)**

**Please let me know what you think, you'll get hugs, kisses, and food!**


	8. Time for a little snack

**A/N- Yay! More then one reviewer for my last chapter. Better then just my ever faithful Reddawg82. :)**

**Abnab- Yeah I know it's a bit of stretch to believe Sid ran off with someone else but then again he was a bit of a twat who couldn't see what he had till she ran off to NY so *shrugs* *hands out cookies***

** reddawg82- Oh yes, always will leave you like that, I excel at it ;) Sexy times are here *hands out cookies***

The door to Effy's room crashed open and the two teenagers came tumbling into the room, bodies pressed hard against each other, tongues in each others mouths battering for dominance. The younger girl's hands moved down Cassie's body and came to a stop at her bum, feeling the blonde clench her ass through the tight denim of her jeans. Effy pulled away for a moment and smirked at Cassie before pushing her hard and causing her to tip and fall onto the bed. The brunette was quick in climbing on top of the blonde, straddling her waist and smirking down at her. There was no way Cassie was going to lead on this one, if they were going to do this then she was going to be in control. She met Cassie's eyes and held them for a moment before letting her deep blue eyes roam over her body, taking in her slim curves, the way her blonde hair had fallen on the bed all spread out, the way her small white top emphasised her breasts. It all contributed to Effy's mouth watering.

"Like what you see?"

Cassie asked, a sly twinkle in her eye and a knowing smirk on her face.

"You know I do Cassie."

Cassie laughed and reached up, taking hold of Effy's towel and loosening it. It dropped down onto the bed and Effy didn't bother to cover herself up, just continued to stare down at Cassie lustfully.

"Now that's not very fair Cass, I'm naked and your not."

Cassie's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow! Your, like, totally right Effy. It's so not fair...tough."

Cassie spoke the last word with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Effy's eyes narrowed and she shrugged.

"Ok then, be like that."

Quick as a flash Effy and manoeuvred herself so she was hovering over Cassie's face, her wet cunt inches from the blonde's mouth.

"Time for a little snack Cassie!"

The brunette ordered, grinning in satisfaction as she felt Cassie raise her held, she let out a moan as she felt the blonde's tongue take it's first lick of her pussy.

"That's it, keep going girl."

Effy moaned as she thrust her hips down on Cassie's mouth. The older girl instantly took the hint and shoved her tongue into Effy, causing her to cry out. Cassie's hands crept down her jeans and slipped under them, rubbing herself as she started to fuck Effy with her talented little organ. Effy moaned as she felt the girl beneath her speeding up the movement. Cassie echoed the younger girl's sentiments by moaning herself and almost sending her over the edge as the sound and vibrations hit her core. Effy moaned louder as she reached up and grasped one of her tits, playing with her nipple, twisting it harshly. It caused her pain, but it was a good pain, she was used to pain, could use it to further her pleasure.

"Fuck!"

She cried out as she felt an intrusion at her back entrance.

"Fucking hell,"

She cried, but paused considering for a moment, then she nodded.

"Yeah, okay, yeah."

Even though Effy had never done anal before she found that it was rather enjoyable once she got past the pain and got accustomed to Cassie's finger, it was definitely something the girl must have picked up from America because she'd never done this when they'd fucked before. Who know Americans could be so kinky. Then she felt Cassie insert a second finger and she toppled over the edge, the orgasm she hadn't even seen coming slamming into her.

"Fuck!"

The brunette practically screamed as she came, Cassie licking up every drop.

"My turn now Effy."

Was all Cassie needed to say once Effy and recovered her strength, she grinned a little and scooted down to Cassie's jeans, undoing them quickly and tugging them down so they fell to her ankles. The jeans were quickly joined by the blonde's lime green thong. Effy gazed in lustful hunger at her friend's wet pussy, her juices glistening in the light.

"Wow Effy, like hurry up yeah?"

Effy needed no further encouragement and lowered her head, inhaling deeply. God she'd missed the smell of a women's sex, it was only now that she was realising it. She should have introduced Panda to this ages ago, then she'd have been able to get satisfaction whenever Freddie failed to give her any. Effy frowned and shook her head, dismissing Freddie from her mind, she had more important things to do and think of now; Cassie's cunt for one. Cassie moaned as Effy nipped at her clit before lapping at her juices, her tongue sliding up and down her slit, never quite penetrating her, also teasing.

"Like, wow, fucking hell Ef! Get on with it...please!"

Cassie all but begged until the brunette girl relented and shoved her tongue roughly into her. Cassie's back arched as the other girl's tongue started to piston in and out of her pussy, her hands gripping Cassie's hips, keeping her steady. Effy retracted her tongue and started, instead to draw circles around Cassie's clit. Slowly but determinedly, she brought one hand up and began to slide one finger inside the blonde, Cassie's breath hitched as Effy got her finger all the way in. After a moment the brunette began to move her finger slowly out of her and then back in again, whilst still keeping up the circles she was making with her tongue around her clitoris. Effy eventually noticed that the older girls breath caught every time her finger was fully inside her. She began to embellish on this, adding a second finger without much struggle and moving her fingers in circles before pulling them back out again. Cassie moaned loudly and involuntarily began to push her hips down against Effy's fingers as they thrust inside her. Finally Effy decided to really show her older friend that she could surprise her. She quickly inserted a third and a fourth finger into the blonde's cunt before smirking and adding her thumb as well so she had her entire fist inside Cassie. Cassie screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Effy rotated her fist inside her.

"Fucking Christ!"

Cassie cried out loudly as she came, blacking out for a moment.

When she woke up Effy was laying next to her, licking her fist, which was covered in the blonde's juices. Seeing that her friend was awake Effy offered her hand to her, which she gladly took, sucking on her fingers.

"So," she said in between sucks, "you gonna get off my back about being here?"

Effy laughed and pretended to think about it.

"Yeah ok then."

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed that sexy time my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed it so much that I'm now responsible for ruining some peoples underwear ;) Review my lovies, please?**


	9. For so long it's been me and Emily

**A/N- First of all thanks to Reddawg82 for the advice she gave me last night about a particular problem I had concerning this chapter, your a star love :) **

**reddawg82- Yeah, god knows where I got the idea that you lot are so kinky :P Yep painfull pleasure, it's actually more pleasurable then you'd think...trust me ;) *hands out cookies***

**yy4nmes- lol lovely image there babes, although I am glad I have a new reviewer ;) Yeah thank god for small hands ;) *hands out cookies and new underwear***

Katie stretched out on the wood and closed her eyes, trying to relax and trying to let her worries slip away. After Emily's revelation to her the, slightly, older red head had grabbed her bikini and retreated to the water park. After changing into her bikini and leaving her clothes in a locker she'd swam out to the middle of one of the lakes and laid down on one of the wooden rafts floating around. She sighed and kept her eyes closed as she felt the sun beat down on her, hopefully tanning her to perfection as usual. She frowned a little as she thought of Emily, of Emily leaving. She didn't know if she could handle losing Emily even more then she already was, she'd already lost her partly to Naomi and now she was going to move in with the blonde and Katie could feel Emily moving away from her more and more, not only physically but emotionally as well. She was really becoming her own person now.

Katie was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the splash of the lake as someone entered the water, didn't hear the sound of someone swimming towards her and lifting themselves onto the raft.

"Katie?"

The red head opened her eyes and glanced at the person sat close by.

"Naomi, what are you doing here?"

The blonde shrugged and manoeuvred herself so she was laying next to Katie.

"Ems called, told me you didn't react too well to her news."

Katie snorted.

"Yeah, you could say that...although my reactions gonna be tiny compared to my mums."

Naomi chuckled and turned her gaze to the sky.

"Yeah, I guess so...but Emily will face that hurdle when it comes, she's stronger then you give her credit for."

"I know that Naomi...I know that."

Katie whispered, not glancing at the girl next to her, Naomi sighed and looked over at her girlfriend's sister.

"Then what Katie? Because I know your more accepting of Emily and me but I can tell your still not happy about us, that there's still something bugging you."

This time it was Katie who was sighing, knowing that she needed to talk to Naomi now.

"I'm...I'm scared Naomi."

Naomi stared at Katie in shock, she hadn't expected that at all.

"What?"

"I'm scared. For so long it's been me and Emily together against the world. Sure I treated her like shit, I bossed her around, but we worked. Somehow we worked. Then you came along, you and Effy, and everything fell apart."

Naomi stayed silent as she listened to Katie in interest, her sharp mind hadn't missed the dropping of Effy's name even though it'd been the entrance of the whole gang that had caused 'everything to fall apart' as Katie put it.

"Everyday I can feel her moving further and further away from me...and it terrifies me!"

Katie sat up and stared in fright at Naomi, completely taking the blond by surprise.

"I have never been alone, it's always been me and Emily, together, and now it's not. It's just me and she's moving out to live with you and I'll be even more alone!"

Tears were now streaming down Katie's face as she bared her soul to the blonde, someone she nearly hated almost as much as Effy sometimes.

"Katie..."

"Don't...Just don't Naomi ok. I don't want your fucking pity!"

Katie spat out, suddenly feeling disgusted with herself and feeling a surge of anger at herself and Naomi.

"It's not pity Katie, I know how you feel. I-"

"No you don't! You've always been alone apart from you fucking hippy mum! You have no fucking idea, so just don't!"

Katie interrupted before jumping into the water.

"Just leave me alone ok?"

The girl shot out before she started to swim back to the shore. Naomi watched her go, worry evident on her face.

* * *

><p>Effy yawned as she woke up and sat up, glancing to the side, Cassie was crashed out next to her sleeping peacefully. The girl let her eyes trail up and down the blonde's naked body for a moment, biting her lip slightly, before she got up, slipped a baggy t-shirt on and sneaked out of the room silently. Moving to the bathroom Effy cast an eye over the shattered mirror.<p>

"Well that's seven years bad luck for me."

The brunette muttered sarcastically before noticing a single shard of glass on the floor, bending over she picked it up and fingered it curiously, taking in the sharp edges of it.

**Go on!**

Effy could hear the voices again, from all around her. They sounded different this time, not harsh at all, more calm, soothing, seductive.

**It'll help Effy, make everything seem clearer and the feeling of that control...it's amazin**g

"It..It is?"

Effy asked uncertainly.

**Oh yes, it's the one thing in your little life you would be able to control. Just lift your t-shirt up and do it**

"My t-shirt?"

Effy asked in confusion as she sat down on the toilet seat lid, still fingering the shard of glass in interest

**Well you can't do it to your wrists or legs, you wear such revealing clothes people will find, Then they'll lock you up, call you a basket case, so it's got to be the stomach, the belly.**

Effy hesitated for a moment before nodding once and lifting up her t-shirt, she looked down on her flawless pale skin and, before she could think rationally, cut a line across the skin with glass. She winced, expecting to feel pain, but was shocked to find she hardly felt any at all, instead she felt a wave of euphoria wash over her as she realised that her was something she could control. She could decide whether or not to do and, if so, then how big the cuts were and how deep. She watched as a small amount of blood seeped out of the cut, she cocked her head to the side and swiped her finger along the cut, collecting the blood. She examined her bloody finger for a moment before popping it in her mouth and sucking it dry. She closed her eyes as she tasted her blood, it actually tasted rather sweet. The brunette found herself wondering if other people's blood was just as sweet. She started as she heard the door to her bedroom open, quickly she dropped her t-shirt so it covered her stomach and also dropped the knife before flushing the toilet and leaving the bathroom. Outside she found Cassie, still naked apart from a baggy t-shirt which barely covered her pussy, the blonde smiled as she saw Effy.

"Oh, wow, hey Effy."

"Hey Cass, fancy a cuppa?"

Cassie nodded and Effy padded softly down the stairs towards the kitchen, flicking on the kettle when she got there. She got them both a cup and made the tea, setting it down on the table just as Cassie entered the room.

"Wow, thanks Ef"

Cassie exclaimed as she sat down and took a drink from her cup, her eyes closed in bliss. Effy smiled a little and moved over to the blonde, who opened her eyes, her blue orbs wide. Effy lent down and planted her lips on the blondes, her tongue sliding effortlessly into Cassie's. Cassie moaned and bought a hand up to tangle itself in the younger girl's brown hair. A frantic knock at the front door forced the two teenagers apart and Effy moved toward the door to see who it was. She opened the door and looked a little shocked at who it was.

"Oh!...Hey Katie."

**A/N- Yeah I know I know, the last bit with Effy was a little dark...tough! You lot know me now, I like to shock. Also Katie's going to find out bout Cassie and probably work out that Effy and the blonde have fucked, after all Katie can't be that clueless can she. The feelings when Effy was cutting were all real as well, once again...trust me, I know from experience**


	10. It's like someone's crying on us

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews people, you have no idea how difficult it was to wright Effy's part last chapter. Let me just say that I'm sorry if it upset anyone, that wasn't my intent, also I know how Effy would have felt. For that part of the chapter I drew on my own experiences.**

**Abnab- well now, of course it's always great when Effy and Katie are together, they're brilliant as a couple. Here's hoping that Katie does realise eh? Would be interesting to see her reaction :P *hands out a cookie***

**reddawg82- Now now dear, I know you like Naomi/Katie interactions ;) *hands out a cookie***

Katie got changed quickly, still furious with herself for letting so much out and to Naomi fucking Campbell no less. Tugging her tight top back on quickly she stormed out of the changing rooms of the water park and hurried off. She didn't know where she was going to go, she certainly couldn't go back home, not with Emily still there. There was no way in hell she was going to Naomi's either, or Effy's.

"Fuck!"

She muttered to herself as she started to wander around the streets of Bristol, caught up in her own little world. She came to a stop in a little park and sat herself down on a bench reaching inside her jacket for a cigarette, lighting it up quickly. She took in a large drag and held her other hand up, the hand holding her lighter. She chewed at the inside of her mouth as she looked at the single K that was burned into the silver metal.

* * *

><p><em>Katie sighed as she looked across the water, thinking about how shit her life was becoming. She raised her hand to her head, to where the scars from Effy's attack resided. It was the day after the Love Ball, the day after her fight with Emily. She knew she still had a black eye and her lips were swollen.<em>

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

_A soft voice spoke from behind, Katie looked over her shoulder and growled in anger._

"_Fuck off!"_

_Effy sighed and sat down next to the red head._

"_I thought I told you fuck off bitch!"_

"_Katie...I am sorry. You know that right?"_

"_Well that makes everything so much fucking better doesn't it!"_

_Katie shot out, feeling anger and rage coursing through her body._

"_You ruined everything for me! You took my boyfriend! I bet you even fucking helped Naomi to steal Emily from me!"_

"_Katie...Freddie was...a mistake. You can have him if you want him?"_

"_What!"_

_Katie looked shocked and outraged._

"_You put me through all that shit to get Freddie for yourself and now you just drop him."_

"_Katie, Goblers End wasn't just my fault."_

_Katie opened her mouth to shoot back a retort, then saw the look in Effy's eyes and closed her mouth._

"_...Yeah, guess your right."_

"_And as for Naomi, she would have realised it eventually. I just opened her eyes to the fact that they loved each other sooner. You know they're meant to be together Katie, you know they love each other."_

"_Yeah I know." _

_Katie whispered, almost to herself her head bowed before she turned it to face the brunette._

"_Why are you being nice to me?"_

"_Life's too short." _

"_You're such a fucking cliché."_

_Effy let out a little chuckle before shrugging her shoulders and taking out a little cigerette case and lighter. She extracted a fag and offered it to Katie._

"_No thanks, don't smoke."_

"_Why not?"_

_Katie snorted._

"_Errm cancer."_

_Once again Effy shrugged and started to put the cigarette into her mouth before Katie snapped._

"_Oh fuck it, give it here!"_

_Effy let a little smirk creep onto her face as she passed the cigarette over to the girl. Katie slipped it between her lips and Effy lent forward with lighter flicked open and a flame emitting from it. Katie allowed Effy to help the light the fag and took a deep intake of it. Feeling the nicotine already beginning to course through, then she started to cough as the smoke caught in her lungs. Effy let out a chuckle and shook her head._

"_No, like this, two breaths in then release."_

_The brunette placed her hand on Katie chest and the red head felt a thrill of something shoot through her._

"_Now breath."_

_Effy ordered and Katie quickly complied._

"_And then again."_

_Once again Katie obeyed the brunette._

"_And then out."_

_Katie breathed out, only coughing once, watching a stream of smoke shoot out of her mouth. Effy smiled a little and nodded._

"_Better."_

_Katie smiled back, a warmer one than before before she realised that she was sitting with Effy fucking Stonem. She snorted and glared at her._

"_Well if you do it then I've definitely gotta be able to."_

_Effy was silent for a moment, examining Katie with those piercing blue eyes of hers, and Katie was sure she could see sadness in her blue orbs. Just as quickly as Katie had seen it it was gone, replaced with no identifiable emotion. The brunette stood up and made to move off, but stopped for a moment and passed the lighter over to her._

"_Here, everyone needs a zippo."_

_Katie accepted it suspiciously._

"_Thanks."_

"_See ya around Katie."_

_Effy said simply before heading off, Katie watched her back for a moment before turning her attention to the lighter and the single letter that had been burned into it; a K._

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Katie exclaimed as she felt the first drops of rain land on her head. She stood up and looked around wildly, she hurried out of the park and took stock of her surroundings. "Buggeration and fuckery!" Katie swore again as she realised that Effy's was the closest place she could go to for shelter. Swearing to herself again Katie hurried off towards the brunette's house. By the time she reached it she was soaked to the bone, hurriedly she knocked on the door and watched as a shadow approached the door, opening it.<p>

"Oh!...Hey Katie."

Effy muttered, Katie forgot completely about the rain falling on her as she took the brunette in, dressed in a baggy old t-shirt. The red head lowered her eyes to her legs and ran her gaze up them as they disappeared up into the t-shirt.

"I take it you want to come in?"

Effy asked, pulling Katie back out of her mind. She quickly nodded and hurried in when the other girl moved aside for for her. Effy quickly shut the door and glanced at her in interest.

"I'll just nip upstairs and see if I've got anything you can change into, head on into the kitchen."

Effy stated simply before moving to the stairs and starting up them, leaving Katie alone in the hallway.

"Fucking useless hostess bitch."

Katie muttered to herself as she headed into the kitchen. She stopped short as she saw a taller, older, and similarly scantly clad blonde haired girl sat at the table, nursing a cup of something. The blonde turned her head and broke into a wide grin.

"Oh wow! Your, like, all...wet."

The way the girl said it sent a shiver down the red head's spine and into her cunt.

I definitely need a shag, Katie thought to herself.

"Well that's because it's fucking pissing it down."

"Wow! Cool, I love the rain, it's like someone's crying on us."

Katie just stared at the girl just as Effy re-entered the room, clothes in her arms. Katie turned to Effy, relief evident on her face, Effy grinned as she saw her face and nodded.

"I know, she could give Panda a run for her money. or rather Panda could give her a run for her money."

Katie let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, this is Cassie, Cassie this is Katie. Cassie's staying here for a bit, my dear brother doesn't think I can look after myself."

Katie picked up on the sarcastic tone as Effy mentioned her brother and found herself curious to know more.

"Although there are some benefits to me being here."

Cassie said, winking slightly, Effy smirked a little before passing the clothes over to the Fitch sister.

"Here's some clothes, you can use the bathroom if you want." Katie nodded and headed out of the kitchen, upstairs and into the bathroom. It was only when she was partway of pulling on a t-shirt that Cassie's words, along with the wink and the way they were both dressed, made sense; they'd slept together. The first feeling Katie experienced was one of nausea before a larger feeling surged through her; jealousy.

**A/N- Oh Cassie and you sexual innuendo, we never get tired of it...well I don't anyway. Hope you all enjoyed this and it may have taken Katie some time to realise bout Effy and Cassie but she got there eventually.**


	11. What underwear?

**A/N- Well then my lovelies, this chapter I, hopefully, satisfy all you Naomily fans with some smut ;), This took quite a bit of thinking to get round to because I was a little stuck before the Naomily part. Hopefully it'll satisfy, plus hopefully this is proof that I can appreciate other couples other then Keffy**

**nc13- Thanks hun, it's always nice to get new fans and reviewers! :D *hands out a chocolate cake.***

**yy4nmes- hahaha! i love that imagery for Cassie, it's so true. I love Cassie as well, so mental she's brilliant. *hands out chocolate cake***

**reddawg82- Yeah a bit late babes, but she got there in the end, and what a reaction eh? :P As for the lighter, if you remember it was the whole taking it out of her pocket and looking at it which set out the flashback. I love that scene as well so I had to include it...of course we've not had the whole Katie Fucking Fitch thing yet :P *hands out a chocolate cake***

Katie sat down on the rim of the toilet, shock coursing through her body. How could she be feeling jealousy? She didn't like girls, especially Effy Stonem. Katie's face scrunched up in confusion and concern; previously she'd just assumed her sexual feelings towards Effy were just because she hadn't gotten laid in ages, but the jealousy that the girl had flowing through her completely messed up with that idea. You only felt jealousy if you actually had feelings for the person. "No." She whispered to herself.

"NO!"

She shouted at the broken mirror.

"Katie?"

Effy's soft voice sounded from outside, inwardly Katie swore to herself for not realising that the girl had come upstairs.

"Yeah Effy?"

"Everything ok?"

Katie hurriedly pulled the top over her head and over her body before opening the door, smiling thinly at the thin brunette who had seemingly chose to put some jeans on at last.

"Yeah everything's, like, mega fine Effy."

Effy stared at her for a moment before nodding and heading back downstairs again. The red head bit the inside of her mouth in agitation as she found herself watching the girl's hips sway. Quickly she shook herself out of it and took out her phone, scrolling down her contracts until she reached someone she used occasionally as a fuck buddy. She typed out a quick text to him before putting her phone away and heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Emily glanced over at her sister's bed as the rain continued to fall, she'd got a text from Naomi telling her that Katie had took off in a huff after having a chat with the blonde. Now that it was raining and Katie hadn't come home yet Emily was getting worried, She picked up her phone and flipped it open, scrolling down to Katie's name, her finger hovering over the call button. Absentmindedly the red head chewed on her lower lip before closing her phone once more, Katie was a big girl and Emily was almost sure she'd be ok. Just as she was about to put her phone away it rang, she glanced at the caller ID and broke into a big smile.<p>

"Hey babes!"

She said happily as she answered the phone.

"Heya Ems, any word about Katie yet?"

"No not yet, I'm sure she'll be ok though. She's a big girl."

"Well I hope your right."

Emily laughed and lay down on her bed.

"Arww Naomi, you sound concerned for her."

Naomi laughed a little over the phone.

"Yeah I guess I am a bit, she's your sister Ems. I've got to make the effort like she is."

Emily smiled, feeling a surge of emotion wash over her at her girlfriend's words.

"Thanks Naoms, so was there any particular reason for you calling me? Or was my sister's well being the only reason?"

"No no, I just got in so I got completely soaked….had to strip down to my underwear…."

There was a pause as Emily digested that information before she found her hand wandering over her own body.

"Oh really?"

Emily asked, hearing her already husky voice get even more husky as the image of Naomi in just her bra and panties popped into her head.

"Yeah, that Genevieve teal bra and brief set you got me from Ann Summers."

Emily closed her eyes as she remembered what Naomi looked like in that set of underwear.

"You're really wearing those?"

"Yeah, I planned to come over to see you but the rain got in the way."

Emily pouted.

"Stupid rain…so you got caught in it?"

"Yeah, completely soaked by it…I'm very wet."

Emily could almost hear the smirk that must have been on the blonde's face as she'd said it. The red head could feel her heart rate increasing and could feel a pool of wetness forming in her underwear.

"Ho..Hold on!"

She uttered quickly before putting her phone down and ensuring that the door was firmly secured.

"Ok I'm back." "Where'd you go?"

Naomi asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"To make sure that the door was secure….I know what you want Naomi."

Emily heard Naomi sigh.

"Was I that obvious? I was trying to be subtle."

Emily laughed and made herself comfortable.

"Fuck subtlety babes!"

"I'd rather fuck you Emily Fitch."

Emily felt a shiver run down her at Naomi's words, it wasn't often that Naomi got so vocal, usually it was Emily was the vocal one, the one in charge, it was always a nice change when Naomi took charge.

"Well you'll just have to make do with telling me what you'd do to me instead Naomi, we can re-enact it in person once it's stopped pissing it down."

"….Ok Ems, what you wearing?"

"Those jeans you love so much."

"The tight ones?"

"Yeah"

Emily heard a soft moan from Naomi's side and smiled a little.

"What else"

"Just my Poets of the Fall t-shirt."

"What about your underwear?"

Emily smirked as she heard the question.

"What underwear?"

This time the red head definitely heard Naomi moan.

"Jesus Ems! You meanie, teasing me like that."

Emily laughed and ran a hand across her stomach, eliciting a shiver of excitement from her and a soft moan.

"Come on babes, what you want me to do"

"Start with that top, take it off."

Emily happily removed her top, feeling the cold air assault her nipples and making her gasp. Naomi moaned as she heard her girlfriend's moan in pleasure.

"Good girl. Now run your hands up your sides, toward your breasts, imagine their my hands Ems. Now palm one and squeeze gently. That feel good?"

Emily nodded in response, forgetting that Naomi couldn't see her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of approval as her hand went to fondle her breast.

"Keep going babes."

The red head moaned out.

"Now imagine I'm kissing your neck, tasting the sweet taste that is purely you, and then I begin working my way down. I'm sucking on your collarbone, leaving a brand so everyone knows you're mine."

Emily moaned louder as she imagined Naomi doing these things to her.

"Then I'd take my hand from your breast, replacing it with my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the hard nipple, I want to hear you moan in pleasure Ems."

Emily worked her hand on her breast faster, squeezing the nipple between her fingers. She let out a throaty moan, wanting to feel Naomi's tongue there instead.

"Then I'd start to kiss further down your stomach, undoing your jeans. I slide them down your smooth legs, savouring the sight."

Emily quickly undid her jeans and wriggled out of them leaving them pooled around her ankles, lying on her bed completely naked now. Goosebumps had arisen on her skin, and with her hand still roaming over her naked chest, she waited in anticipation for Naomi to continue her imaginary decent down her body.

"Are you wet for me babe?"

Placing her hand against her cunt, Emily bit her lip, feeling the wetness between her legs.

"Fuck, yes."

She replied in a breathy groan.

"Well trace a finger up your hot, wet slit imagining it's my finger. All that time I'd be circling your bellybutton with my tongue making your body writhe."

Emily gasped sharply as she slid her finger up and down her slit while imagining her girlfriend doing all this to her, she could also hear Naomi's breaths coming out shorter then before.

"I bet you're drenched and I bet I could easily slide one finger inside you. Do it now Ems! How does it feel?"

Emily entered herself and let out a moan at the intruding sensation. Her words were interspersed with responses she could not control.

"It's… fuck… it's really hot, and… ugh… tight."

"That's good baby. Now fuck yourself with that finger babes, go faster and faster before you add another finger. My lips would be on your breasts again, and I's suck at each of your nipples in turn."

Adding another finger, Emily sped up her thrusting, and imagined Naomi's mouth covering her breasts, assaulting her senses with lust. She could feel herself getting closer. The red head could hear Naomi moaning loudly and could hear a distant slapping noise coming from Naomi's side of the conversation.

"Are….Are you doing the same Naomi baby?"

Emily heard her girlfriend moan an affirmative and the knowledge made Emily moan even louder.

"Now circle your thumb around your clit, and press hard just the way you like it. Then add a third finger, and you're so tight babes. Thrust into you as hard as you can Emily."

Emily's thumb worked furiously against her clit, as her fingers pumped themselves harder into her wet, silky core. She tightened her other hand on the phone as she felt her release approaching. Her sweat soaked body, rocking her bed in time to her hard thrusts. Her breathing became staggered and her moans bounced off the walls of the small room.

"Cum for me babes, please…ugh…cum….oh fuck….for me!"

Naomi's voice pleaded with Emily, causing Emily to moan down the phone.

"Only if…ugh…you do the same Naoms!"

"Yes….yes!"

With a final flick against her clit Emily's orgasm hit her like a train. She practically screamed and arched her back high into the air before she came crashing back down onto the bed. She heard Naomi scream over the phone as well and felt a feeling of satisfaction wash over her.

"Fucking hell Naomi, we definitely need to do this more often."

There was silence for a moment or two and then Naomi's voice came back.

"Yeah, the reality definitely isn't going to be a good."

Emily laughed as she pulled her fingers out and gave them a lick, tasting herself.

"Hmmmm, probably."

She heard Naomi yawn over the phone and soon found herself yawning as well.

"Listen babes, I'll see ya later ok. That little session just about knackered me."

Emily heard a little chuckle on the other end.

"Yeah same here, I'll see you later Emily, I love you."

"Love you too Naomi."

**A/N- Well I hope you lot like that, i though it'd be nice to have some fluffy sexy stuff to take out mind of the darkness of Effy and her storyline, not that their won't be darkness for Naomily of course :P**


	12. It's complicated

**A/N- Hello everyone, I present to you yet another chapter of this lovely Keffy centric piece. However, I must warn you that there is a dark bit at the end, one which may upset some readers.**

** nc13- *hands out a trifle* Yes it is very sad that there are dark times ahead for Naomily but it is very very important.**

**yy4nmes- Yeah your right, Katie needs to wake up to the fact that she likes katie and yeah gotta love some phone sex babes ;) *hands out a trifle***

**reddawg82- *hands out a trifle* Web cam sex eh? I like that idea ;)**

Katie watched the rain beat mercilessly down against the window, still keeping her contained within Effy's home. She glanced to the side, where Effy and Cassie were sat talking about something, the blonde reached forward, seemingly, casually placed a hand on Effy's arm. Once again Katie felt a surge of jealousy flow through her before she shook it off, she did not like girls, these feelings were nothing more than a need to get fucked. She quickly flipped her phone open and scrolled down her contacts till she reached the boy she had texted earlier, she was just about to give him a ring when a text message made itself known to her. Frowning a little the red head opened the message and read it, the corner of her mouth twitched a little. She looked up to see Effy also reading a text from her phone, her expression unreadable as ever. The brunette looked up, obviously feeling Katie's eyes on her.

"Cook?"

Katie asked, seeing if Effy had got the same text as her.

"Yeah, you going to go then?"

Effy asked, curiosity evident in her voice. Katie shrugged.

"I might do, might not. Depends how I feel. Cause if Cook's gonna be at Keith's then Freddie is as well, and I have, like, no fucking desire to see that twat."

A flicker of something seemed to pass over Effy's face before becoming unreadable again.

"What do you think Cass?"

Effy asked her friend; Katie directed her attention onto the blonde as well. Cassie grinned and nodded.

"Oh wow! Why not Ef, get to meet your friends! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Katie entered the pub and winkled her nose at the smell of sick and sweat which assaulted her nose like it always did. She didn't feel up for anything really, especially any of Cook's fucking antics. After the rain had finally died down Katie had quickly left the house and made her way to her fuck buddy's house, on the way texting Emily and letting her know that she was ok and that she'd see her soon. Her little visit didn't go at all well, despite the fact that he had a massive dick and could usually have her screaming in pleasure nothing seemed to work. For the first time in her life she'd had to fake an orgasm, she couldn't understand it at all. She'd left the house feeling very disappointed and confused, all of which made her very tetchy, as Emily had found out.<p>

"Hey hey! Katiekins! Emilio!"

Cook's loud voice bought Katie out of her thoughts and back to the present, inwardly groaning as Cook leapt out of his seat and bounded over to her and Emily, giving them both painful hugs.

"Fucking hell Cook! Let my…ugh….go!"

Katie managed to get out, pushing the boy back a little and sliding into their little alcove that everyone else was sat in. Katie quickly took in who was here; Cook, JJ, Panda, Thomas and Freddie. Katie felt a wave of relief was over her as she saw that neither Effy or Cassie were present, they'd obviously gotten a better offer for the night. She cringed as she realised what the better offer probably was. As Katie looked round she caught Freddie's eye and the boy looked away, Katie found herself sneering a little at the thought that he'd been dumped by Effy after everything he'd been through and done. Let the fucker look away and feel guilty, the twat deserved it. She looked up as the door sounded and someone else entered the pub; Naomi. She watched as Emily's face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend and she felt a pang of sadness that she didn't have anything remotely like that whatsoever and probably never would. As Naomi sat down Katie caught the blonde's eye.

"Listen…Naomi…about earlier today. Sorry about how I reacted."

Naomi looked shocked for a moment before smiling and shaking her head.

"It's no problem Katie, I understand."

Katie smiled a little just as Cook slammed a glass down in front of her, filled with some sort of drink.

"What the fucks that supposed to be Cook?"

Cook just laughed and deposited a number of other, similarly filled, glasses in front of everyone else.

"This is Keith's special concoction!"

Katie eyed the glass warily before shrugging to herself, picking the glass up and drinking some of it. After the initial urge to gag or spit it out the drink wasn't that bad and Katie quickly took another mouth. Just then the door opened and Effy and Cassie entered the pub. As Katie saw them she tried to swallow too quickly and almost chocked, spewing the drink out of her mouth and all over the table. Everyone cried out in shock, before seeing Effy and Cassie.

"Effy!"

Cook cried and jumped up to give her a hug like he had done everyone else. Effy held a hand up, lowered all her fingers bar her index one and moved it from side to side.

"No no Cook, no hugs."

Cook looked crestfallen before he saw Cassie, then his eyes lit up.

"Oh? And what about you then babes? Wanna have a little willy waggle with the Cookie monster?"

Cook wiggled his eyebrows and winked, Katie found herself smiling and little and hoping that Cassie accepted.

"Guys, this is Cassie, a….friend of mine. Cassie this is Emily, Naomi, Panda, JJ, Cook and…Freddie."

Effy stated, not meeting Freddie's eyes, who was glaring angrily at her. Cassie grinned.

"Oh wow! Like, cool, hi everyone!"

She turned and glanced at Emily before her eyes grew even wider.

"Twins! Wow! So cool!"

Everyone looked slightly bemused at Cassie's comments, probably doing the same thing Katie had done and comparing Cassie with Panda.

"I'll get us some drinks Efs, ok?"

Effy nodded as she sat down, but not before getting a kiss on the lips from the blonde, who promptly skipped off towards the bar. A ripple of shock ran through the group as they turned as one and looked at Effy, who just stared back at them.

"What?"

Effy asked, there was silence for a moment before Naomi spoke up.

"What do you mean what! What just happened there? Are you and her together?"

Effy shrugged.

"Sort of."

Naomi scoffed.

"How can you sort of be together?"

"It's….complicated."

Effy replied and left it at that before catching Katie's eye. Katie quickly looked away, she could feel the jealousy surging through her body and was sure it would show on her face, and the last thing she needed was for Effy to think that she liked her.

"So is that why you dumped me?"

Freddie said, his voice was calm and quiet but Katie tell he was angry and that the angers was just below the surface.

"What?"

Effy asked, her face betraying how shocked she was.

"Did you dump me because of her?"

Effy shook her head.

"No, it wasn't because of Cassie, it just happened."

Effy replied as Cassie returned to the table and passed a glass to Effy. Freddie laughed and drained his glass which had been three quarters full.

"Bollocks! It is isn't it! You dumped me to be with her!"

"That's not what happened!"

Effy cried out as Freddie just sneered and shook his head.

"Whatever, you're welcome to her Cassie!"

Freddie stood up and made to leave the pub, stopping by Effy to whisper something in her ear. Katie saw Effy bite her lip at Freddie's words before he stormed off.

"Effy?"

Katie asked before Cassie could, Effy just shook her, blinking quickly.

"It's…It's nothing. I'll be right back, gotta use the loo."

With that Effy hurried off to the ladies loos.

* * *

><p>Effy burst into the toilets, gasping for breath, Freddie's last words revolving around her head, beating against her. She didn't know what to do about it, they were obviously meant for her but surely everyone deserved to know, deserved to know what Freddie had said, what he was really like. Effy drew in a shaky breath as she stumbled into a cubicle and sat on the lid. She reached into her bag took out a nasty looking knife, its razor sharp edge glinting in the light.<p>

**Do it**

Effy closed her eyes and shuffle down the seat, wrapping her arms round her legs and rocking slightly.

**Go on, do it now Effy! Regain some control**

Effy let out a sob before pulling up her top and inspecting her stomach, the cut from before was still red and sore, scabbing over only just beginning. She took a deep breath and quickly cut a long line in herself once more, hissing in pain. The pain, though, was soon washed away by a feeling of control and relief. She glanced down and watched, almost with a sense of detachment, as blood started to flow from the wound. Almost on impulse the brunette reached down and collected some of it on her fingers, sucking them dry and closing her eyes in bliss. A low, deep chuckle reached her eyes.

**That's it, good girl Effy**

**A/N- well I did warn you about the darkness didn't I. Effy's certainly getting a taste for her own blood isn't she :P  
><strong>


	13. Don't you dare give me this bullshit!

**A/N- Hello everyone, yes that's right, another update from me. There's been quite a few today/tonight haven't there? Well now, that's because I've been away for a couple of days so I was able to do quite a bit of writing.**

**yy4nmes-*hands out chocolate pudding* Yeah Effy so should use that knife on shitty Freddie, never did like him :P**

**nc13- *hands out chocolate pudding* Oh my dear naive friend. This is Katie we're talking about, I think we all know she won't give in easily.**

**reddawg82-*hands out chocolate pudding* We'll find out what Freddie said at some point and then everyone will turn against him, I can assure you of that. Oh yes it was that bad.**

"Effy?"

Katie asked as she entered the toilets, Effy had been gone for a long time and Katie had gotten worried about the brunette, she knew she shouldn't, she knew that she shouldn't feel anything for the girl who had destroyed her position at Roundview and had stolen her boyfriend but she did none the less. She found herself worrying about her, and all other sorts of emotions were raging a battle inside of her.

"Effy?"

She asked again as she heard sounds from one of the cubicles, it sounded like someone moaning pleasure and sucking something.

"Effy, is that you?"

The red head repeated as she knocked on the cubicle door, there was silence for a moment before a sound of the toilet flushing. The door opened and Katie was faced with Effy. The girl's eyes were darting around wildly and she seemed to be looking for something.

"Oh..hey Katie."

"Everything ok Effy?"

Katie asked curiously, causing Effy to nod quickly.

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine. Just had to deal with women issues ya know."

Katie frowned in confusion.

"But…I thought I heard you moaning and some sucking."

"No no, everything's fine Katie ok."

Effy replied quickly and forcefully.

"I'll see ya out there then."

The brunette stated as she quickly slipped past the red head and left the toilets.

* * *

><p>Effy looked everywhere as she re-entered the bar area, she'd have to be more careful from now on, less Katie get suspicious. She couldn't help it though, the fact that she found the taste of her own blood so heavenly, so addictive. She put on a smile as she reached the group and sat down on Cassie's lap, planting a soft kiss on her lips, which soon deepened as the blonde slipped her tongue into her mouth. Reluctantly Effy pulled away from the kiss and saw everyone looking away in slight embarrassment, apart from Cook and Katie. Cook just looked delighted and what he'd just witnessed and Katie just stood staring at the two of them, a look similar to jealousy etched on her face. Effy stared hard at the girl for a moment before Katie quickly wiped the look of her face and just sneered at the couple before sitting down next to Emily.<p>

"So any particular fucking reason you asked us here Cook?"

Katie asked, in barely concealed impatience.

"Does the Cookie Monster need a reason to ask his friends to party?"

"Friends? You honestly think we're all fucking friends? Are you deluded Cook!"

Cook looked hurt.

"Yeah Katie, I like to think we're all friends."

Katie let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Dream on Cook! We're just a bunch of fucking misfits thrown together by one or two common friends. That's all!"

Katie stood up and stormed out of the pub, leaving a shocked group of teenagers. Emily looked awkwardly around the group for a moment before standing up.

"Look Cook, she didn't mean that. I just think there's a lot going on in her head recently. I'll talk to her don't worry."

The red head bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Naomi's lips before hurrying off after her sister.

* * *

><p>"Katie!"<p>

Emily called after her sister as she hurried after her, which wasn't too difficult as Katie had worn high heels and could only go so fast or risk breaking her neck.

"Fuck off Emily!"

Katie shot back, looking over her shoulder as she did so. She stumbled and cried out as her heels broke and she went plummeting to the pavement.

"Katie!"

Emily yelled and quickly ran over to her sister's side; she bent down and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you ok?"

She asked; concern in her voice. Katie nodded and started to get back up.

"I'm fine Emily; just these fucking heels are fucking shit! Fucking breaking on me!"

"You're not ok Katie, you fucking bleeding for one thing!"

Emily stated, worry etched on her face, Katie bought her hand up to her head and winced at the pain, bringing her hand away and seeing blood on her fingers.

"Shit!"

She cursed.

"Look, Naomi's place is close by, let's go there and get you sorted out."

Katie huffed in annoyance.

"Fine fine!"

* * *

><p>"Now hold still Katie ok!"<p>

Emily ordered her sister as she found the first aid kit Gina kept under the sink. Katie just huffed in annoyance, casting a critical eye over the kitchen. Emily smiled a little as she moved back over to her sister and examined the head wound on her sister.

"It doesn't look too bad Katie, just needs a plaster I reckon."

"Whatever Emily, just fucking get on with it will you!"

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked down at Katie, concern etched on her face.

"There's no need to be like that Katie, I'm just trying to help."

Katie sighed and nodded.

"I know Ems, I'm sorry. I've just got things on my mind is all."

Emily smiled and turned her attention back to Katie's injury. Once it was done Katie leapt to her feet and flashed a brilliant white smile at her sister.

"Thanks sis, now I've gotta go."

Emily smiled and shook her head.

"No Katie, you're gonna stay here and talk to me. You're going to tell me what's wrong."

Katie scowled at her before storming off to the front door.

"1…2…3 and …"

Emily counted down before Katie stormed back into the kitchen.

"Right, unlock the fucking door Emily! Unlock it now!"

Emily smiled smugly and held the key to the front door.

"You mean…this key?"

With a quick movement the girl dropped the key down her top.

"You're welcome to try and get it out."

Katie growled in anger before sitting back down on the chair.

"I'm not fucking talking to you Emily about anything."

"Oh for fucks sake Katie! There's obviously something wrong with you and Effy features into it somehow."

Katie scoffed.

"What? The person who smashed my head open and left me for dead before stealing my boyfriend? You're surprised that I have something against her? Just how dumb are you you stupid fucking lezzer!"

This time it was Emily who scoffed and just stared into her sister's eyes.

"Don't give me that Katie. You two obviously got up to something the other night; you went after tonight and I saw the look you gave her when you saw her kissing Cassie."

Katie laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it was a look of fucking disgust. Just because I've accepted that your gay doesn't mean I like all the fucking public displays of it."

Katie jumped as Emily slammed the first aid kit on the table in frustration.

"For fucks sake Katie! Don't you dare give me this bullshit! You don't do this to me, not to your own fucking sister! You know the look I mean so just admit it ok!"

Katie looked at Emily in shock, at the anger that was burning in those, usually soft, brown eyes, and bowed her head a little.

"Fine…it….it was jealousy you saw."

"I know Katie, I know. Now let's talk about it, ok?"

"No! I can't, for fuck sake; I'm Katie Fitch for fucks sake! I don't like girls like that, it's not possible!"

Katie shot out, causing Emily to smile slightly.

"Anything is possible Katie."

Katie sighed and shook her head in denial.

"No, it's just not possible ok! Now give me the fucking key!"

Katie shot out, her eyes fierce. Emily sighed and reached into her top, extracting the key and passing it to her sister.

"Fine….but this isn't over Katie."

Katie stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Emily, her face deadly serious.

"Yes….Yes it is Emily."

With that Katie stormed out of the door and then out of the house. Emily sighed in exasperation before reaching for her phone and scrolling down her contacts until she reached Naomi. Pressing the call button she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey babes, listen I need you to talk to Katie again….yeah yeah I know. Just do this for me please, you two have a lot more in common than you'd think…..I'll tell you when I see you."

**A/N- Sooooo, can anyone guess what Emily means by Naomi having more in common with Katie then she thought? **

**Oh yeah, and how cool is angry Emily!**


	14. Katie, who gave you this?

**A/N- Oh looky here! Yet another update, this time it's my lovely Keffy story. Next up is 'The Job'. Once again sorry for being so lax with my updates...maybe I should be punished *winks***

**yy4nmes- *hands out a trifle* Nah it's not fashion advice, could imagine Naomi giving Katie Fitch fashion advice? It's laughable :P**

**Abnab- *hands out a trifle* Oh hell yes is angry Emily all kinds of smoking hotness, it's the red hair ;)**

**nc13- *hands out a trifle* I will get that film hun when I have the money and I love to tease me ;)**

**reddawg82- *can I just say that your first line of your review? Strange much lol. Anyway, one of your theories is correct, read on to discover which one.**

Naomi looked over at the river, easily making out the figure of her sister's girlfriend. Emily had explained everything to Naomi a couple of days ago and now the blonde and the redhead thought enough time had passed to let Katie let her defences down a little and calm down. Taking a deep breath Naomi muttered to herself.

"Once more unto the breach."

Naomi made her way over to the other redhead and sat down next to her, staring into the water as she searched her mind for a good choice of opening words.

"Emily sent you didn't she."

The statement was blunt and to the point, and took Naomi by surprise as she hadn't been expecting Katie to be so easy and willing to start talking.

"Yeah she did."

"Bloody cow can't keep her nose out can she?"

A dry chuckle emitted from Katie's mouth before she asked the question, prompting Naomi to shake her head.

"Not when it's you she can't, you're her sister remember."

"Well I've been expecting her to send someone since I stormed out of your place Naomi, so don't expect me to be all defenceless and shit."

Inwardly Naomi cursed that Katie was actually smarter then she looked.

"Listen Katie, I know how you're feeling."

Katie scoffed.

"I do, cause I've been there. I mean, I love your sister, I really do, and I've loved her since I first saw her when we were twelve. Ya know it took me 3 years to pluck up the courage to speak to her. I was terrified of the way I felt, you know, loving a girl. That's why I became a sarcastic bitch, just to make it feel normal. I screwed guys to make it go away but it didn't work. When me and her finally got together, it scared the shit out of me, it still does Katie, because she's the one person who could ruin my life. But you know what? I wouldn't change my feelings for your sister in a million years. She lights up my life, brightens my day. I wouldn't get rid of those feelings voluntarily."

Katie stayed silent through the whole of Naomi talking, just continued to stare into the murky depths of the river.

"You know you can be a right bitch when you're talking sense Naomi."

"I thought I was always a bitch?"

Naomi replied cheekily.

"Well obviously, but you're an even bigger one now….but….you're also right."

Katie sighed while Naomi turned and looked at the teenager in shock, amazed she'd managed to get through to her.

"You mean…you love Effy?"

"The fuck do I know! Maybe it's a just a crush? I don't know…."

Katie trailed off, losing herself in her own thoughts. Naomi watched her for a moment and then produced a cigarette and stuck it between her lips. Next thing she knew Katie had a lighter out, it's flame held in offering for her.

"Thanks."

She muttered as she lit her fag, pulling away slightly before noticing something. As Katie's hand retracted Naomi caught it and bent it to the side, reading the letter on the side of the lighter.

"K? Katie, who gave you this?"

Katie blushed a little and looked away.

"It was Effy; we just bumped into each other after the Love Ball and she introduced me to smoking."

"And just happened to have a zippo lighter with your first initial engraved on it."

Naomi asked sceptically, causing Katie to blush more.

"….It could happen."

Katie muttered, causing Naomi to scoff.

"Yeah in a land of infinite possibilities, and Katie, this isn't that land. Effy had that made specifically for you."

"So what? It could have just been her way of saying sorry for Gobler's End."

"True."

Naomi admitted.

"But I don't think so, this is Effy Stonem we're talking about, she doesn't do simple things like that, there's always more to it than meets the eye. She might fancy you back."

Katie looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"Whatever Naomi, even if I did want to try it out with Effy, which I don't, she's with Cassie now."

Naomi let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah sure you don't want to jump Effy's bones and bludgeon Cassie death every time she touches Eff, and I'm fucking Cleopatra."

"Oh fuck off Naomi ok?"

Katie snapped back, her eyes alight. Naomi sighed and took a drag from her cigarette.

"Listen Katie, I know it's not easy to admit you like girl, really I do. So take your time, maybe go for a spa day or some shit like that. Get your head straight."

"And what if I come back wanting to try it on with the girl who humiliated me and almost killed me."

Naomi smiled a little and shrugged.

"We'll think of something."

Katie scoffed and stared out into the murky water of the river.

* * *

><p>Effy opened the door and cocked her head to the side.<p>

"Oh…hey Emily, where's Naomi?"

Emily smiled at the brunette as she made her way inside.

"Off out somewhere, we're not joined at the hip you know."

Effy let out a low chuckle and led the red head into the kitchen.

"Where's Cassie?"

Emily asked innocently as she took a seat, accepting the glass of wine that Effy offered.

"Out getting shopping in. I've sorta let everything dwindle to nothingness since my mum left."

"Your mum left!"

Emily exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, just up and left, dunno where she's gone. I'm fine though."

Effy exclaimed, seeming almost bored with the whole conversation.

"Are you sure Ef?"

Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I've got Cassie now…I'm….dealing with things."

The way that Effy spoke sent chills down Emily's spine for some reason and the red head shivered slightly.

"Well if you're sure Effy."

Emily muttered while Effy smiled thinly and tried to resist the urge which was growing to scratch at her wrists. In a small part of her mind Effy knew that she shouldn't continue with the cutting, that it was just a sign of some deeper problem, but the feeling which she got from it was just too good and relaxing to stop. Emily's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Effy, the girl seemed agitated about something but she was doing her best to hide that same agitation.

"So how's Katie?"

Effy voice pierced the other girl's own thoughts and spark a fire of curiosity.

"She's fine, why the sudden interest?"

"No reason, just curious."

Effy replied, a tone one of boredom and disinterest, although Emily didn't believe it for a second.

"Really? Cause I've heard that a certain someone has a bit of a crush on her."

Emily took a stab in the dark, hoping to be proved right.

"What! Who told you that? Nobody knows that! It's not true anyway!"

Effy blurted out before clasping her hands over her mouth as Emily grinned.

"You set me up! That's low Emily."

Effy stated simply, her eyes boring into Emily's. Emily shrugged, doing her best to appear freaked out by Effy's 'death' eyes.

"I took a wild shot in the dark Effy, that's all. I remember how you two were the morning after the little get to together we had a couple of days ago. So come on, tell me the truth."

Effy continued to glare angrily at Emily before shaking her head.

"There's nothing happening between me and your sister Emily and there never will be, so just forget about it ok?"

Emily was the one to shake her head this time as she stood up.

"Sure Effy, whatever you say but you can't escape how you really feel and we both know how you really feel about Katie…..see ya around Ef."

Emily muttered as she headed for the door just as Cassie entered the house.

"Oh wow! Hi Katie, or is it Emily?"

"It's Emily Cassie, nice to see you again."

Emily smiled at the blonde before leaving the house, glancing one last time in Effy's direction to see the brunette staring back at her in a little daze, scratching at her stomach.

**A/N- ok, so, I just had to include some sort of version of Naomi whole love speech from Series 4, it was a lovely speech so I slightly adapted it to fit the timeline and the situation, hope I did well. Also who couldn't love Naomi's Cleopatra remark, it may have been just me but I could totally she her saying that!**


	15. Somebody to care for me

**A/N- Whoop Whoop! Another update. Sadly it's only a small one as it's basically just a filler until the bit even next chapter; a Party! **

**reddawg82- *hands out orange jelly* Emily play match maker? Maybe maybe, but would sweet little Emily really try and break up Effy and Cassie?**

**nc13-*hands out orange jelly* Oh yes! I already have certain parts planned out in my head when Katie will 'deal' with the darkness in Effy's head. That's when Katie Fucking Fitch will emerge!**

**Don'tRunJustHide- *hands out orange jelly* Arww thanks you baby, I love getting new readers and reviewers so yours made me smile, if you liked this then you should check out some of my other fics**

Effy hummed to herself as she sat on the wooden bench in the park. It'd been a week since Emily had come round and, effectively, trapped her into admitting that she fancied Katie and she hadn't heard a word from anyone since then.

Effy opened her eyes and stared out across the lake she was at in the park. She could feel the cold hard wood pressing against her barely covered ass and could sense Him sitting down next to her. She sighed and refused to look at Him, still string out at the lake.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

**Do you want us to Effy?**

"Yes I do, don't you know that?"

**But Effy, we've helped you so much, helped you with your problems.**

Effy shook her head quickly and had to resist the urge to scratch at her stomach.

"No you haven't, you've just made things worse. I..I know that what I'm doing is wrong."

A low laugh erupted from next to the brunette and the sound seemed to reverberate all through the young girl.

**But you can't stop can you my dear, we've got you.**

A single tear ran down Effy's cheek and she didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"I though being with Cassie would help me, would save me. Somebody to care for me."

**Cassie has her own problems Effy, she can't help or care for you, and no one can help you now.**

Effy shook her head and stood up, glancing at Him for the first time.

"I don't believe you! I will not give in to you!"

She stated firmly before storming off.

**You can't escape us Effy!**

* * *

><p>Effy hurried up the path up to Naomi's door and knocked on it. She and Cassie had just spent the week smoking, drinking and shagging and she'd thought that the company of the blonde would keep Them away, but events at the park had just shown the girl that it hadn't worked, she needed to have the company of the couple that kept the darkness at bay. She waited for a moment before knocking again, louder this time. The girl heard a cry from above followed by someone heading down the stairs and throwing the door open.<p>

"Effy?"

Naomi asked, with shock evident on her face. Effy made a point of looking the blonde up and down, taking notice of her lack of clothing bar a baggy t-shirt, and raised an eyebrow.

"Interrupting something Naomi?"

Effy asked, causing the blonde to blush slightly.

"Errrm, not exactly b-"

"Good then, mind if I come in?"

Effy interrupted Naomi and asked before slipping past her and into the hall. Effy heard Naomi sigh a little and close the door.

"Yeah sure, not like I was trying to start something."

Effy moved into the front room and plopped herself down on a sofa.

"So where's Emily?"

Effy asked curiously.

"She's-"

Naomi started when someone came down the stairs and Emily entered the room, butt naked.

"Naomi babes, whats…"

The red head trailed off slightly as she realised there was someone else in the room. Moving quickly the girl covered her tits and pussy with her hands, but not before Effy got an eyeful.

"Effy!"

Emily exclaimed.

"Hello Emily."

Effy stated, a smirk on her face, Emily glanced at Naomi quickly.

"I'll…I'll just get dressed."

"Oh don't bother on my account."

Effy stated, still smirking while Emily blushed and ran out the room. Naomi sighed and sat herself down in the opposite sofa.

"So what's up Effy?"

Effy shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just go bored of fucking Cassie."

Naomi let out a snort of disbelief.

"What? You, the Effy Stonem, go bored of fucking. Well, now I've heard everything."

Despite herself Effy couldn't help a small little smile creeping onto her face.

"It can happen you know."

"Sure Effy, whatever you say."

Emily re-entered the room, this time dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her face still red.

"Hey Effy."

Emily muttered, causing Effy to smirk slightly.

"Hi Ems, nice body."

"Effy!"

Naomi warned seriously causing Effy to put on a little pout.

"Fine Naomi, I was just messing about."

Naomi eyed her friend suspiciously for a moment before nodding.

"So where's Katie?"

Effy asked, trying to look like she didn't really care. Emily perked up a little in interest and eyed the brunette in interest.

"She's gone away for a few days, to a Spa."

Naomi laughed and pecked Emily on the cheek.

"What were her exact words Ems? If I don't get a to Spa, like right now, I think I'll, ya know, kill someone!"

Emily and Naomi let out a little laugh and even Effy managed a small chuckle.

"Why did you want to know anyway?"

Emily asked quickly.

"Oh no reason, just curious."

Emily examined Effy's blank face for a moment before internally shrugging.

"So Effy, you going to the big party at the weekend?"

Naomi asked curiously, deciding to take the attention away from possible Effy and Katie related things.

"You mean the Richardson party?"

Effy asked, her tone very monotone and almost making Naomi frown in annoyance.

"Yeah, apparently some girl's back from Uni and planning to throw this big party, me and Ems are being dragged there by Cook."

"And you thought that if you're going down then you may as well take someone else down with you."

"Well-"

Naomi started but got interrupted by Effy.

"Don't worry Naomi, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss out on a chance to see Nips again."

Both Emily and Naomi looked at each other in confusion.

"Nips?"

"The girl who's throwing the party; Michelle Richardson, used to go out with my brother and he constantly called her Nips. Should be interesting to see her again, real interesting."

Effy grinned, a grin which sent a small shiver down Emily's back.

**A/N- As I said before, sorry it's rather short but I have a party to write now! One which will see cameos by all gens I think although not Franky cause she's still in Oxford ya see.**


	16. I'm just going to sit back

**A/N- Ok then my lovelies, the reason that this chapter, and a few future chapters, are short is because I plan to split the party into numerous chapters so that I can leave you all with some cliff-hangers, you know how I am. :)**

**nc13- Well here's the party for you babes, well part of the party anyway *hands out trifle***

**reddawg82- *hands out trifle* Katie back from her spa trip? Now there is an idea, as for the rest of Gen 1? Well some of them will be at the party but not all of them.**

**Abnab- *hands out trifle* Well there's not much of Michelle in this chapter but there will be more in chapters yet to come.**

"Where are you going?"

The question was asked innocently enough but Effy could hear the messages speaking to her under it all. The girl turned round from the mirror and smiled at Cassie.

"It's just a party Cassie, Emily and Naomi are dragging me to it."

Cassie mouth broke into a smile.

"Oh wow! Why didn't you say so Ef?"

"Because it's Michelle who's hosting it."

Effy replied, watching the older girl with interest as a number of conflicting emotions raged war on her face; interest, hate, disgust and guilt.

"I didn't think you'd want to go is all."

"No…I'd love to go. Michelle was, like, my best friend at Roundview. I'll go get changed."

With that the blonde bounded out the room to get changed, Effy sighed and turned back to the mirror, checking her appearance. She'd worn a short black skirt with ripped fishnets and black high heels. Her face was adorned with black eyeliner and lipstick and she was sure she looked good. She turned round and sighed when she saw Him on the bed.

**Well? I dressed for the occasion as well Effy my dear. What do you think?**

The girl screwed her eyes shut and beat the palms of her hands into her forehead before opening them again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

She asked desperately, causing a hurt look to grace His face.

**Don't you think I look nice Effy? I've really tried.**

"Just this once can't you leave me alone!"

Effy almost screamed at Him causing him to laugh.

**Oh Effy Effy Effy. I'm not going to do anything tonight, I'm just going to sit back and watch it all explode around me.**

Effy looked confused as her stomach started to itch, started to call to her.

**All those hormones and past relationships? It's going to an interesting night.**

Effy was almost in tears, in danger of ruining her make-up, when the door opened and Cassie entered, causing Him to disappear.

"Did you say something Effy?"

Effy shook head while looking her friend up and down.

"No I wasn't Cass, you look very nice."

And Cassie did look very nice, she was wearing a knee length golden dress which showed off her figure nicely and flat gold shoes. Cassie beamed at the brunette.

"Oh wow, thanks Ef, shall we go"

Effy nodded and moved towards Cassie before heading out the door. As she closed the door behind her she caught a glimpse of Him winking at her while adjusting the bowtie he was wearing.

* * *

><p>It was only eight o'clock and already the party was in full swing as Cassie, Effy, Emily, Naomi and Cook approached it. The couple and Cook had been a little surprised to see Cassie with Effy but had quickly shrugged it off. Cook knocked twice on the door as the very walls of the expensive looking house seemed to vibrate with the bass from the sound system that was inside. The door flew open and both Effy and Cassie were presented with a blast from the past.<p>

"Hello Michelle."

Effy stated calmly toward the brunette now stood in the doorway. Michelle looked the same as she had always done, age didn't seem to have touched her just yet, and she was clad in shorts and a red tank top. She looked shocked for a moment before recovering and smiling at the pair.

"Cassie, Effy! Great to see you."

"Thanks, you too. These are Naomi, Emily and Cook, friends of mine."

The other three smiled nervously at the girl, who smiled back.

"Cool, come on in then. As you can hear, the party's rocking already."

The five teenagers entered the house and moved towards the front room. In the front room the pace was crowded full of people dancing and drinking, the night not yet late enough for any other actions. At the front of the room a massive DJ desk was set up with a black teenager stood behind it, a broad grin on his face as he messed with the music. Effy's eyes scanned the room quickly, automatically picking out Maxxie and Anwar, Maxxie dancing close with a boy his age. She felt a bump as Michelle moved past her and went over to a younger looking lad with wide eyes and short shaved hair; her boyfriend. She glanced to the side as Cook and the other moved into what must have been the kitchen. As her eyes moved across the throng of people once more Maxxie noticed her and he grinned before disengaging from Anwar and the other boy and moving over to Effy, giving her a hug when he got to her.

"Effy! Wow, it's great to see you again!"

He yelled into her ear to get himself heard over the music.

"Thanks you too Maxxie, I hear you're doing well in London! That your boyfriend?"

Effy shouted back, indicating the lad. Maxxie grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, that's James! Listen Ef, I see ya later yeah? Have a proper chat?"

Effy nodded and Maxxie headed back into the crowd of people. Effy smiled a little, out of all of her brother's friends Maxxie was the only one she could really stand, he was the only one who was there for Tony after his accident and that just made him the best in her eyes. The brunette moved through the people until she reached one of the back room, reaching down her dress she produced a little bag of pills and popped one into her mouth, her eyes closing in satisfaction. When she opened them she noticed someone sat outside, someone who looked familier, curious she found a door and opened it, stepping into the cold night.

**A/N- Hmmmm just who is it that Effy has seen? Any ideas my lovely people?**


	17. There's nothing shameful in that

**A/N- Here's the second part of the party and things begin to take a turn for the worse I'm afraid, also let's see if anyone got who it was outside.**

**reddawf82- *hands out trifle* Arwww thanks babes, afraid you're completely wrong about who it was.**

**Abnab- *hands out trifle* Ah I see, so you like Michelle and MAxxie eh? Interesting.**

The unusually cold night closed in around Effy as she stepped out into the garden, nipping and biting at her skin. Shaking it off quickly she moved over to the person who was sat staring vacantly out at the darkness.

"Jal."

Effy stated as she sat down next to the girl, Jal turned her head and glanced at Effy, managing a small smile.

"Oh…hey Effy. Didn't think you'd be here, what with Tony and Michelle breaking up and everything."

"Me and my brother aren't on the best of terms at the moment."

Effy replied simply, examining the girl. She didn't look good at all, Effy could tell that she'd tried to make herself look nice for tonight but the brunette could see past it all.

"How've you been?"

Jal shrugged and took a drink from her glass.

"That bad."

Effy stated causing Jal to look at her in surprise.

"No…things have been hard sure, but I'm ok."

Effy shook her head and placed a hand, comfortingly, on the black girl's shoulder.

"It's ok Jal, its ok to still be morning Chris. There's nothing shameful in that."

Jal looked down at the ground and sniffed a little.

"It's just….so hard Effy. I miss him so much, ya know?"

Effy nodded in an understanding way.

"I know its hard Jal but one day everything will be ok. You'll learn to move on, never forgetting him but not letting him stop you from living your life. It just takes time."

"Thanks Ef, when did you get so wise?"

Jal asked curiously, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand, Effy just shrugged.

"I always have been, I just choose carefully when to reveal it."

Jal let out a small laugh.

"You better head back in; your friends will be missing you I bet."

Effy nodded and stood up before leaving Jal and heading back inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the party was still going strong and people were now beginning to advance towards more decadent activities. Effy's eyes swept the room quickly, picking out Michelle and her boyfriend making out, one of her hands down his sweat pants. Effy rolled her eyes slightly as she pulled her gaze away from, what was soon to become, a public display, of Michelle's skills with her mouth and moved into the kitchen. From the kitchen table the brunette picked up a plastic cup of something downed it, ignoring the nasty taste the liquid inside it subjected her to. Crumpling the cup into a ball she tossed it over her shoulder and strode into another room, just in time to see Naomi slip a hand down Emily's skirt. The brunette rolled her eyes in exasperation and moved carefully past the two, despite the urge to stay close to them due to the brilliant light that the duo were emitting. Creeping up the stairs in the aim of tracking down Cassie Effy came to a stop at a balcony style area overlooking the front room. By now the room had basically just become an area for sex and couples everywhere were in the stages of said act, ranging from heated kissing to full on fucking. It had always interested Effy, the way people reverted back to their basic animal nature to give in to their lusts and desires and to hell with their surroundings.<p>

**It is fascinating isn't it Effy**

Effy let out a sob as she heard Him. She glanced over at him in despair.

"What do you want now! Leave me alone!"

She cried out. He just grinned and wagged his finger from side to side.

**Ah ah ah, Effy. After all the trouble I've gone too, to dress for the occasion? Don't you like my Stetson?**

Effy just laughed and shook her head.

"You're not some sort of fucking cowboy! You're evil!"

He shrugged and leant against the railings.

**True, I am here to take you sweet Effy. Ever since you were born I was chosen for you, I'm like you're guardian angel I guess you could call me.**

Effy closed her eyes and shook her head, pressing the palms of her hands against her forehead in attempt to drive her demons out of her mind.

**Anyway, the true fun is about to begin, look**

Effy opened her eyes and glanced down into the room in time to see Cassie wanking off the young lad who was Michelle's boyfriend. Just then the music shut up abruptly and a scream of anger echoed in the silence.

"Cassie!"

Effy's eyes darted to the side and she saw Michelle standing at the side of the room, fist clenched at her sides and eyes wide with anger. Quick as a flash she stormed over and delivered a punch to her old friend who went tumbling down onto the floor. Effy's eyes widened as Cassie stood up; holding her hand to her face, but Michelle wasn't done as she launched herself at the blonde, tackling her to the floor. That was when the front door slammed open and someone stepped into the house but Effy couldn't see who it was. Still transfixed to the stop Effy's eyes darted to the side as the person entered the room and the brunette's eyes widened.

"Right! What the fuck have I missed?"

**A/N- Ooooh! Told you things were taking a turn for the worse didn't I. And I just wonder who it could be that has entered the party? Hmmmm**


	18. Michelle's murdered Cassie I suppose

**A/N- Hello my lovely lovely people, how are you all? good I hope. Not much to say other then this is the last chapter qhich focuses on Effy solely, time for a shift in perspective next chapter.**

**reddawg82- *hands out melon balls in white wine* Tony eh? Now that's an interesting idea. To be honest I thought you'd guess differently considering the certain person you've been talking about in my reviews :P**

**nc13-*hands out melon balls in white wine*Hmmmm Katie? An interesting idea. I actually love Stetsons, mainly cause of Doctor Who lol**

**Abnab- *hands out melon balls in white wine* Arwww glad you like Maxxie as well as i do :)**

Even with the change in hair colour there was no mistaking Katie Fitch's voice as she stepped further into the room. Everyone seemed to be frozen and staring at her before their eyes darted back to Michelle and Cassie, Michelle still straddling the blonde with her fist clenched and ready to come swinging down. Effy held her breath as she watched from above, mesmerised by the events that were unfolding down below. Michelle let out a loose breath and stood up, helping Cassie up as well. She leaned in and muttered something in the blonde's ear before the two of them headed out of the room. The music quickly started again, obviously leaving Katie frustrated at being ignored by the look of her, and Effy quickly moved from her spot, dashing down the stairs to meet the other Fitch sister.

"Hey Katie."

She muttered as Katie turned round to look at her. Effy examined the girl for a moment, her whole body seemed to be glowing, her skin had a healthy tan and her eyes seemed more alive than they had for weeks, the spa had obviously done wonders. But it was her hair that was featured the most radical change. Gone was the flaming red head of old, now it was her natural brunette but with streaks of purple in it. She wore a tight fitting dress that would have been illegal if it had been any shorter. A rush of feelings roared through her body; lust, affection, sadness, want, they were all there.

"Wow Katie! You look….wow!"

Katie chuckled.

"What? I actually shocked you into silence, didn't think the great Effy Stonem could have that done to her."

Even though there was a trace of a sneer Katie didn't seem to mean it like that and it did seem to have been said with sincerity. Before Effy could reply Naomi and Emily appeared and, after a bit of shock at her appearance, gave Katie a hug.

"Katie. Glad to have you back. Did it help with the….issue?"

Naomi asked, whispering to the girl to try and make sure that Effy didn't hear, which didn't quite work as Naomi was obviously rather drunk so her whisper was like a stage whisper. Katie's eyes widened and they darted over to Effy quickly before she nodded.

"Yeah it did…not here though Naomi, yeah? Later on."

Effy looked at the two girls quizzically before shrugging slightly, she was sure that she would find out eventually.

"I better go and see if Michelle's murdered Cassie I suppose."

Effy stated as she turned round and headed towards the back, not realising that Katie was following her. She glanced over her shoulder to see the brunette following her and she frowned slightly.

"What's up Katie?"

Katie shrugged as she continued to follow the other girl.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Cassie got caught by Michelle, who's throwing the party, giving Michelle's latest plaything a hand job."

Katie's eyes widened slightly.

"But I thought you and Cassie were a couple."

Effy stopped and glanced back at Katie, had there been something in Katie's voice just then? Sadness?

"We fuck and we live together but that's it. We aren't a couple."

Effy stated seriously as she stepped out into the garden once more.

* * *

><p>Outside and the unnatural coldness gripped Effy again as she felt Katie step closer into her sphere of personal space as the cold attacked her as well. Effy inhaled once, Katie's own personal smell invading her rapidly and almost giving her a dizzy spell. She internally shook her head, trying to sort it out. She couldn't let herself get affected like this, maybe Katie did work for Them, maybe she didn't, but she helped Them weaken her nonetheless and Effy couldn't have that. She didn't want to give in to them. She knew where that would end up, They had shown her. The brunette looked round quickly and managed to spot Michelle lying on the grass, a spliff between her slender fingers staring up at the night sky.<p>

"Michelle?"

Effy called out as she made her way over to the older girl, Katie staying back as if sensing this was going to be a private conversation.

"Hey Effy."

"You ok?"

Michelle let out a little laugh as she bought the spliff to her lips, inhaled and then exhaled, watching the smoke stream out of her mouth.

"Just fine Ef….just….fine."

Effy cocked her head to the side a little before sitting cross-legged next to her brother's ex and staring at her. Michelle turned her head to the side and glanced at her.

"You must be rather glad to see this happening to me eh Effy?"

Effy frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Tony breaking up and now things not going right for me."

"You have nothing to worry about from me Michelle. Me and Tony…we're not quite compatible right now."

Michelle was the one that frowned this time.

"You and he not getting along?"

"You could say that."

"Why?"

Michelle asked curiosity evident in her voice causing Effy to smirk a little.

"Anyway, I wouldn't say everything's going wrong, it's just Cassie. Where is she anyway?"

"I dunno, she hightailed it back inside, probably gone to finish of Matty….fuck it what do I care! He was just some fun."

Effy smiled.

"Best way to look at it Chelle."

Michelle's eyes focused quickly and sharply towards the brunette.

"So are you and her…?"

Effy shook her head.

"No, we just fuck. That's all."

Michelle nodded, not showing any surprise at Effy stating she fucked girls as well as guys.

"I betta head back in, cya later Chelle."

Michelle nodded, her mind seemingly going back into her own thoughts. Effy watched her for a moment before standing up and looking to where Katie had been. With a little shock in her system, she saw that the girl had disappeared.

A/N- Yep so Katie's back and she's got a new haircut, a change in tastes maybe? ;) We shall see, next few chapters will be focusing on her


	19. I'm Katie Fucking Fitch

**A/N- Here we go then my lovelies, Katie Fitch's perspective is back, and what a lovely perspective it is. Now then tell me truthfully, towards the end do the characters go a little ooc or not? I'm not too sure tbh.**

**raddawg82- *hands out trifle* Hmmm changed tastes? Maybe she has...maybe she hasn't**

**Abnab- *hands out trifle* Yeah she damn we is ;)**

**Don'tRunJustHide- *hands out trifle* i agree about the hair hun, suits her so much better**

Katie stepped in front of the mirror and nervously smoothed her dress, eradicating any remnants of wrinkles that may have existed.

"Fucking hell."

She muttered to herself as her eyes swept over Emily's empty bed, not just empty due to her absence but empty completely of all her things. Her sister had actually gone and done it, she'd actually left home and moved in with Naomi. Katie'd had to receive and earful from her mum when she returned home a few hours previously because of it. She'd had lovely, relaxing couple of days at a swanky spa she'd conned a guy out of providing for her and she'd felt on top of the world before her mum had got to her. Still she still look great, the tanning beds, massages and facials had all done their job and she felt healthy then she had for years. She reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she liked her hair now as well, brown suited her, well brown and purple did anyway. She also felt so much clearer in the head as well, everything was sorted now, she knew what she wanted, who she wanted and she was going to get it all. Nervously glancing at her sister's bed again Katie picked up her bag before leaving the house to go the party that Naomi, Emily and Effy were at, some uni student back from the holidays.

* * *

><p>The girl looked up at the house once she arrived, could hear the sound of music emitting loudly out of the windows. Then the music stopped and she heard someone scream 'Cassie', curious about what was happening the teenager strode up to the front door and tried the door handle, opening the door. She stepped into the front room just in time to see a brunette ruby tackle Cassie to the floor and draw back her fist to punch her.<p>

"Right! What the fuck have I missed?"

Katie exclaimed, annoyed that she had missed so much juicy action. Silence reigned for a moment, then the brunette stood up, helped Cassie to her feet and whispered something in her ear before the two girls quickly left the room. Katie was left standing around, completely clueless until she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey Katie."

She heard Effy's soft voice drift into her ears and she felt something stir in her. She turned round so she could see the brunette and felt her heart stop; she looked amazing. She'd worn a short black skirt with ripped fishnets and black high heels. Her face was adorned with black eyeliner and lipstick. Everything combined to make Effy look rather gothic and the look completely worked on her. She chuckled when she heard Effy talk.

"Wow Katie! You look….wow!"

"What? I actually shocked you into silence, didn't think the great Effy Stonem could have that done to her."

She sneered a little, trying to keep up any previous impressions Effy may have about her. Just as Effy was about to reply her sister and Naomi made an appearance, both expressing shock at her new look and giving her a hug. Katie could smell the alcohol on Naomi's breath so when the blonde tried to broach the subject of Effy Katie quickly shut her up. Now definitely wasn't the time to get into that.

"I better go and see if Michelle's murdered Cassie I suppose."

Effy stated as she turned round and started to move towards the back of the house. Without thinking Katie fell into step behind her, she had to think quickly when the brunette glanced over her shoulder to see her following her and frowned slightly.

"What's up Katie?"

Katie shrugged as she continued to follow the other girl.

"I want to know what's going on."

She didn't really care all that much, was rather glad that Cassie had been about to get seven levels of shit kicked out of her. In truth she just liked being close to the girl she was currently walking behind.

"Cassie got caught by Michelle, who's throwing the party, giving Michelle's latest plaything a hand job."

Katie's eyes widened slightly.

"But I thought you and Cassie were a couple."

Katie watched as Effy stopped and glanced back at her, Katie hoped to everything that she hadn't noticed the tone she'd used when asking that question.

"We fuck and we live together but that's it. We aren't a couple."

Effy stated seriously as she stepped out into the garden once more.

Katie quickly followed her outside and was instantly struck by how cold it was, instinctively moving closer to the brunette. She closed her eyes slightly as she felt a smell, a huskiness that was natural Effy, invade her senses. As Effy stepped forward to talk to the girl laying down on the grass Katie hung back, realising that it was going to be a personal conversation. The teenager quickly scanned the garden and realised that the older blonde wasn't around, taking one last look at the two girls sat on the grass Katie back into the warmth, this time on a mission.

* * *

><p>Katie soon found Cassie upstairs, after a quick search of the downstairs yielded nothing. The blonde was in one of the bathrooms, examining where Michelle had obviously punched her.<p>

"Looks like that's going to be a nasty black eye Cassie."

Katie stated happily as she watched the blonde touch it tentatively. Cassie looked up and managed a grin, not as wide as her usual ones but still big.

"Oh wow! Katie! I like, totally love the hair!"

"Thanks Cassie, it's my first step in getting the person I like."

Katie stated as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Cool, it someone we know?"

Cassie asked curiously. Katie smiled a little, stepping closer to Cassie.

"Yeah actually, it's…Effy."

It felt strange admitting it, even more so admitting it to the person Effy was currently shagging. She watched as Cassie's eyes widened.

"Oh wow!"

Katie laughed dryly.

"Yeah sure, wow. Just back off from her ok."

Katie thought she saw Cassie frown but the look disappeared too quickly for the girl to be sure..

"Wow Katie, we, like, only shag. It's not a relationship of anything."

"I know that, and I'm telling you to stop shagging her. Got it!"

Katie stated, her tone carrying a undercurrent of steel in it now. This time, as well, Cassie definitely frowned and kept it on her face.

"It's, totally, not down to you to tell me what to do Katie, who do you think you are?"

Katie moved faster than she had ever moved before, darting forwards and slamming Cassie into the wall, her forearm pressed against the older girl's throat.

"I'm Katie Fucking Fitch! Who the fuck are you?"

Cassie looked completely shocked at both Katie's words and her actions, completely speechless.

"Listen Cassie, stop fucking Effy, leave her be…or else!"

Katie spat out before stepping back and letting the blonde go. She stared at the girl for a moment before leaving the bathroom, a determined look on her face.

**A/N- Oh yeah baby! Katie Fucking Fitch has arrived! This chapter was just screaming at me for that line...well not so much screaming as enticing me with it's naked body lol.**


	20. Why can't everything be like this

**A/N- ANd I'm back again, dunno for how long though, sometimes I get inspired and sometimes I don't. Although I have started work on my next character episode for my AU Gen3 story so yay me. Be warned there's some nasty stuff at the end of this.**

**reddawg82- *hands out trifle* You're right, that was hot babes and a perfect way to get her KFF speech into the story.**

**Abnab- *hands out trifle* Oi! Get to the back of the que, she's mine ;)**

"Rise and shine Katiekins! Got a nice fry up ready for you!"

A sadistic and cheeky voice drilled into Katie's head and jerked her awake. It took her a few moments to realise that she was laid out on Naomi sofa, still dressed thankfully. Katie shot Naomi a glare and sat up, clutching her head, which was beginning to pound.

"Fuck you Naomi!"

"Actually I'd rather your sister fuck me Katie."

Naomi shot back cheerfully, sitting down next to the girl. Katie growled at the blonde as she looked at her, realising something.

"Hang on, why don't you have a hangover as well? You were as drunk as me I'm sure."

"True but I've had all morning to recover, it's half twelve."

"Fuck!"

Katie exclaimed as Emily entered the room with some water and paracetamol, placing them in front of her sister.

"Thought you could do with these Katie."

"Thanks Ems".

Katie said as she reached forward, took the tablets and popped them in her mouth, swallowing them with a mouthful of water.

"So what else happened last night Sis? I don't really remember a lot….and where's Effy?"

Katie tried to ask the last part innocently, but the look on Emily's face told her otherwise.

"Effy headed back home with Cassie about two hours ago, why?"

"I was just wondering."

Katie replied quickly, averting her sister's searching eyes.

"Hmmm sure Katie, anyway how was the spa?"

Katie sat forward.

"Hang on! You've not told me what else happened last night. Seeing as you were most sober, come on Ems!"

Katie exclaimed while her sister shook her head.

"You tell me about the spa and I'll tell you about last night."

Katie's jaw worked in frustration before she snapped.

"Fine!"

Katie sat back into the sofa and took another drink from her glass, thankful that her headache was fading.

"I had a brilliant time, I was pampered, had my every need seen to and had the space and quiet to just sit back and think."

"And get your hair done as well."

Naomi pointed towards her hair causing Katie grin a little.

"Yeah I fancied a change ya know. Move away from the red, cause you're right Emily, we are different people now. So we need to show that off."

Emily smiled and gave her sister a hug before Naomi buttered in.

"So go on Katiekins, what's the news on Effy."

Katie blushed and turned away, she didn't know how this would go down. Especially after everything she'd put her sister through over the past year.

"I…I made a decision about me and Effy."

Silence fell for a moment and it was as if the world itself was holding its breath.

"Well? Get on with it!"

"Naomi!"

Emily told her girlfriend off for obviously trying to rush her sister.

"I….like her."

Katie whispered.

"As in…?"

Naomi pushed harder.

"As in I want to throw her onto a bed and fuck her to within an inch of her life! Is that what you want to fucking Naomi!"

Katie exploded at the blonde, who sat back with a stunned expression on her face.

"I…I only meant…"

"I know what you fucking well meant Naomi and I don't appreciate it! You had trouble accepting remember? I would of thought you'd be more understanding!"

Katie stood and moved towards the door.

"Guess I was fucking wrong."

With that Katie stormed out the room and wrenched open the front door, slamming it behind her as she left.

* * *

><p>Effy raised the spliff to her lips and inhaled deeply, letting the weed flow into her and send her soaring across the world. She blew out a number of smoke rings before passing it over her shoulder to Cassie. Effy leant back into the blonde, taking comfort in the blonde's presence.<p>

"Cassie?"

"Yeah Ef?"

"Why can't everything be like this, so calm, so peaceful. Why does everything have to be so hectic and…and….evil?"

"Wow, that's, like totally not the world's about Effy. The world is bad and evil and you totally can't escape it. Specially now."

Effy frowned and turned her head to look at Cassie.

"Surprise!"

Cassie yelled as her face morphed into Him. Effy cried out and tried to escape off Him but He clasped her tightly and licked His lips. The forked tongue flicking in and out quickly.

**Hello again my dear**

"No! No!"

Effy screamed as His smile seemed to grow.

**Dinner time**

He stated as his mouth opened and he dived towards Effy's neck

* * *

><p>Effy shot up from the sofa and promptly fell off it. She landed with a thud and cried out in pain where she had landed.<p>

"Fucking hell."

She muttered as she lifted herself up and looked round; she was in her living room which was spotless. She realised that her brow was wet with sweat and that she was breathing heavily, They had never invaded her dreams like that, she was getting worse. She shook her quickly and stood up, she couldn't let Them win, she just couldn't. But nothing was working, they were getting stronger and something was helping them, something…or someone. Effy chewed her lip anxiously and moved into the kitchen.

"Cassie!"

Effy yelled, wondering where her friend and fuck buddie was, quickly she spied a note attached to the fridge and she plucked it off the object and read it.

_Effy,_

_Gone to get some food and shit, didn't want to wake you cause you looked, like, so peaceful. Be back soon, Cassie xx_

Effy put the note down and looked round quickly before sitting down in the chair. She was getting paranoid again, expecting Them to come at her every time she was alone. She flinched as her stomach started to tingle and itch. She looked round again, she had no idea when Cassie would be back so it was incredibly dangerous and risky, but it was calling to her.

"Fuck it,"

She uttered as she stood up and went over to the worktop, choosing a knife carefully. Slowly, she lifted up her top and examined her stomach, now a criss-cross of thin scars, and placed the knife, carefully on a blank spot. She closed her eyes and drew the blade quickly across her skin, slicing it open. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the usual feeling of satisfaction and control washing over her, but this time a new feeling was in the mixture, danger. Losing herself in the feeling Effy gathered some of her blood on her fingers and sucked on them, moaning in delight. She was so lost in the feelings she was experiencing that she didn't hear the door open or close, nor the person call out her name. But she did hear what they said next.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

**A/N- Ooooh! Naughty naughty, tricking Effy like that. I could have ended it with Him going after Effy just to tease but I'm not that mean. So who do we think has finally caught Effy?**


	21. Oh god not you to!

**A/N- Hello my cherubs, how are we all doing? It's a beautiful time of year isn't it? Christmas! I love it so much! I may even do a little christmas piece, I dunno. Anyway on with the story and things are coming to ahead.**

**reddawg82- *hands out Mince Pies* Hoping it's Katie? Hmmmm well you'll have to read to find out won't you :)**

**NoWhereToHide- *hands out Mince Pies* Yeah that dream was creepy, even creeped me out and I wrote the fucker!**

**keffylove- *hands out Mince Pies* Yeah it would be lovely and sweet if it was Katie wouldn't it**

Katie couldn't believe what she was seeing, Effy was stood in the middle of her kitchen with a nasty cut on her stomach, and in fact there were signs of a lot of nasty cuts on her stomach. The girl also had her fingers in her mouth and Katie was sure she had caught a glimpse of blood on them. Effy had frozen at Katie's words, slowly opening her eyes and glancing round at her, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlamps. Katie let out a few calming breaths and asked her question again, calmer this time.

"I'll ask again, what's going on Effy?"

Effy extracted her fingers from her mouth with a pop and dropped her top back down so it covered her stomach once more.

"What?"

Katie let out a little laugh at Effy's question.

"I think you know very well what Ef, what's with the cuts?"

Katie watched as Effy glanced round uncomfortably.

"Doesn't matter, nobody's business."

Effy muttered and Katie exploded.

"Nobody's business? Are you fucking insane Effy! You've been cutting yourself, that's not fucking normal! Come on, let's go."

Katie stepped towards the brunette with said brunette watched her carefully.

"Go? Go where?"

Effy asked, causing Katie's eyes to widen a little in panic.

"Nowhere special, just thought we could, like, go for a walk and shit. Have a chat."

Effy stared at Katie and the Fitch girl shifted uncomfortably on the spot, it felt like Effy was seeing right into her soul. Suddenly the thin girl's eyes widened and she backed away, shaking her head.

"No, no, no. I won't do it. I know what you want, what They want. You can't make me, They won't win!"

Katie frowned as Effy spoke, especially when she emphasised the word they.

"No one wants you to do anything Effy, it's seriously just a talk."

Effy laughed scornful as she continued to back away, nearing the back door.

"You're lying, it was always going to be you Katie, right from the beginning. Why couldn't I see that?"

With that Effy tore the back door open and ran.

"Effy!"

Katie shouted in desperation.

* * *

><p>Naomi and Emily sat in silence; Emily in angry silence and Naomi in guilty silence.<p>

"Do you think I pushed her too hard Ems?"

"Yes."

Came the short, curt reply from the red head.

"Look, I'm sorry Emily. I….I just really wanted to know it the ultimate cock-cruncher had given into to our ways."

Emily opened her eyes and glared at her girlfriend.

"Naomi, that's my sister! And you just forced her out the house with your pushing!"

Naomi stood and moved towards her.

"I'm sorry Emily, really I am."

The blonde tried to place a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder but Emily just shrugged it off. Naomi frowned and tried again, this time keeping her hand on her shoulder despite the red head's best efforts.

"Naomi! No, not now. You pushed her too hard and too fast. Katie was right, you should have known better."

Naomi felt a surge of anger come bubbling to the fore front of her.

"For fucks sake Emily! You're doing it again! You letting Katie come between us once fucking more."

"She's my sister Naoms, my sister who's realised that she likes girls just like me. Of course I've got to put her first, at least while she sorts herself out."

Naomi stepped back and shocked herself when she realised that she had her fists clenched in anger. Moving quickly the blonde relaxed her fingers and moved to the door.

"I'm going out for a bit, to calm down. I'll see ya later Ems."

With that Naomi headed outside, ignoring Emily's voice.

"Naomi!"

Outside Naomi slammed the door shut and stalked off towards the park, her fingers already moved down to her jean pockets for a cigarette. She knew she'd over reacted, that she'd pushed Katie too far and too hard. She'd just been so eager to hear the news, to see the mighty Katie Fitch fall down to the level of her and Emily. The blonde's lip curled into a sneer at the thought, then it disappeared just as quickly and Naomi felt disgusted with herself for even thinking like that. What was wrong with her? She lit the fag and took a deep drag of it before glancing over her shoulder, in the direction of home. Maybe before she headed home she'd pick up some flowers and some wine, maybe that'd help calm them both down. In agitation the blonde took another drag of her fag, she still felt guilt in her stomach, could feel it twisting and turning in her. She'd have to tell Emily about her plan for two weeks' time, she just had to, this was killing her.

"No! Oh god not you too!"

Naomi looked up in shock as she heard the scream and her eyes widened as she saw Effy stare at her, eyes wide and backing away from her.

* * *

><p>Effy backed away quickly from Naomi; she couldn't believe this was happening now. She swallowed in fright as the darkness surrounding the blonde grew darker still.<p>

"Effy? What's wrong?"

Naomi asked in curiosity and worry as she flicked away the cigarette she'd been smoking and stood up. Effy just shook her head and continued to back away before crying out as she tripped over her own feet. She felt a shoot of pain as she landed on the ground and felt her knees rip. She cried out even more in pain and saw Naomi hurry over to her.

"Effy? Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

Naomi reached out and laid a hand on the brunette's arm and Effy felt an ice cold feeling spread over her body from where Naomi touched her. She jerked away quickly and backed away, ignoring the pain in her knees.

"Keep away from me!"

Effy scrambled to her feet and took off, moving as fast as she could, ignoring Naomi's voice as it called out to her. She had to get away, had to escape but everywhere she looked she saw people tainted with the Darkness, with Them.

* * *

><p>Naomi watched Effy figure retreat into the distance, a concerned expression on her face. Her gut was twisting even more, this time in concern and unease, something was up with Effy that much was evident. She was still thinking when she saw Katie and Cassie both come into view and run towards her.<p>

"Naomi! Have you seen Effy?"

Katie asked as soon as she was close to the blonde, Naomi nodded.

"Yeah, she must have been off her head on something, wasn't talking sense."

"Fuck!"

Katie cried out as she let fly a kick against a nearby bench.

"What's going on?"

Naomi asked in concern.

"Wow! Effy, like, totally been cutting herself."

Katie rounded on Cassie, fury evident in her every being and even Naomi took a step back.

"Cut the crap Cassie! You should have realised for fucks sake! You've been fucking her and living with her, you should have seen."

Cassie opened her mouth to reply but Katie was off already.

"Shut up Cassie, I don't want to hear! Phone me Naomi if you hear anything!"

With that Katie rounded the corner and was gone, Cassie hurrying after her, Naomi sat down on the bench in shock. She extracted her mobile and quickly texted Emily to let her know before heading off in another direction, trying to think where Effy might have gone.

**A/N- I told you things were coming to a head didn't I. You can probably guess what's going to happen but I won't say just in case. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out...which I now need to write, whoops!**


	22. We will not be denied this time

**A/N- ok so while this is a shorter chapter it's because it's so intense, in my opinion, that it couldn't be that long.**

**reddawg82- *hands out Christmas cake* Care to let me know what ideas you have about Naomi babes? In private messages of course lol Haha! I know you love Katie babes, you're not alone**

**Abnab- *hands out Christmas cake* What's up my sleeve? Hmmm you shall see**

**keffyrules- *hands out Christmas cake* Hmmm will Katie reach her in time?...now where would the fun be in that?**

Effy let loose a scream as her sword cut through yet another person, the lifeless body dropping to the floor and coming apart at the seams, blackness escaping and evaporating.

"This isn't real!"

She shouted into the darkness and a slow laugh responded to her.

**If that's true Effy put the sword down….surrender**

He strolled out of the darkness grinning nastily

**Just put the sword down and stop fighting, just give up**

He laughed and made his way over to a throne that had appeared nearby, sitting on it and draping his legs over one of the arms. Effy's eye narrowed.

"Fuck you!"

She roared at Him in anger, He just shrugged.

**Have it your own way then, bring on the next one**

Sighing to herself Effy raised her sword as the darkness solidified into another person, this time into the appearance of Michelle, who grinned at her quickly before leaping forward, her own sword raised. Moving quickly the young girl dodge to the side and bought her sword down, cleanly cutting the older girl's head. Once again the corpse dropped to the floor and disappeared.

**Next!**

Again and again Effy fought against the Darkness, constantly fighting it and its minions, but it got harder and harder, she was getting more and more tired. She didn't know how much more she could do. She struggled to hold her sword up as He shouted.

**Again! The next one!**

This time the darkness floored her as she looked up into the cold dead eyes of her brother; Tony.

"No…no more."

Effy moaned as she raised her sword, Tony just sneered and nudged it out the way; Effy didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. She was so tired.

**Just surrender Effy dear**

He leaned forwards in His throne, eager and impatient for it all to end.

"No.."

She whispered, although she knew she couldn't keep it up.

**You're so tired though Effy, look at you**

Effy let out a sob and sank to the floor, her weapon clattering nosily on the black surface. Tony laughed nastily at her.

"Pathetic, and to think I loved you sis. To think I put everything at risk for you."

Tony looked at her in disgust as he raised his own sword and drove it home, piercing her chest. Effy let out a soft cry as the metal pierced her flesh and sank deeper and deeper into her being.

"I don't want to die."

She moaned and suddenly Cassie was by her side, or at least she thought it was Cassie but she had a dark glow around her.

**None of us want to die Effy but it's time we had you. You've been running and fighting us for too long. We will not be denied this time**

Effy let out a cry as she realised it was Him again.

**Yes, she's always been with us**

**NO!**

A deep booming cry went up from out of nowhere

**HOLD ON EFFY**

Effy shook her head, not even acknowledging that Cassie was losing her focus and clutching her ears, she just wanted it all to be over. The brunette closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Effy baby, come on open those eyes for me! Please don't die! Hold on!"<p>

Effy's eyes snapped open quickly before dropping slightly. She was in a classroom, sat against a wall and she felt wet, not the good wet either. She glanced down and saw a pool of blood spreading out from her body, saw the wide cuts on her wrists. Her head dipped and again that voice spoke to her.

"Come on Effy, don't you die on me!"

Effy didn't know who it was but they sounded nice, so nice that it was almost a reason to stay. But the darkness was closing in. She looked up and saw Cassie approaching, she looked concerned but Effy could see Him behind her, corrupting her, controlling her.

"No!"

She cried out weakly. And that's when it happened. A burst of light exploded into her field of vision and Cassie backed off, a slightly fearful expression on her face while He gave a shriek of pain and seemed to turn pale. Effy focused on the light, trying to see who it was although she could feel her life slip away from her more and more rapidly. Her mouth opened a little in a gasp at the image of Katie in dazzling white armour, a sword of light and fire in her hand, a determined expression on her face.

"Katie.."

Effy managed to mutter and the girl turned round to look at her, dropping to her knee quickly.

"Effy, don't die, hold on."

"Katie….I got it wrong…..it was never you…was it?"

"Effy, no! The ambulance will be here soon, just hold on."

"Oh…my Katie, I…."

Effy stated simply before feeling her eyes close and herself fall into oblivion.

**A/N- Well then...what do you have to say to that my lovelies? I hope people got the fact that the first part was going off in Effy's head, hoping that came across**


	23. Because I'm her brother

**A/N- Oh I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, I'll admit that I was wary of it to be honest, anyway, here's the next part, once again we delve into Effy's troubled mind.**

**reddawg82- *hands out Christmas Jelly* Yes I want to hear your thoughts on Naomi babes! Probs best to do so in PMs on here as we never seem to chat on msn anymore :( I know, how sweet was it for Effy to say that, to finally realize that Katie was her savior!**

**KMACMUZIKMAFIA or AQUARIUS121- *hands out Christmas Jelly* Yay! A new reader and reviewer! Thanks for reading and reviewing babes. I totally get what you mean about demon craziness and all, but you'll notice that I never state what Effy's craziness looks like, just that it's her personal demons, we all have demons my dear.**

**Abnab- *hands out Christmas Jelly* Oh she will definitely keep fighting, don't you worry :)**

**Don'tRunJustHide- *hands out Christmas Jelly* I am glad that the previous updates made you so happy, so here's some more for you.**

She looked so peaceful

That was the first thought that had gone through Katie's head when she'd finally been allowed to go in to see her. She was still trying to calm herself down after the nurse had said that only family could see her at the moment, it'd only been Emily's calming presence and words which had stopped the teenager from punching the lights out of the nurse. Finally though, after Effy's dad had left the hospital, Katie, Emily and Naomi had been allowed in to see her, Cassie had disappeared after Katie had threatened to do a Effy on her, showing the older girl the scar on her head from where Effy had cracked her head open with a rock a few months ago. Katie had to hold herself steady against Emily when she saw Effy, lying on the hospital bed, completely dead to the world. The doctor's had said that she was in some sort of self-induced coma and that there was nothing anyone could do about it, only Effy's sub-conscious could wake herself up.

"She'll be ok Katie, she's stronger then you think…then we all think I guess."

Emily offered hopefully as she saw the dead look in her sister's eyes, she hadn't realised just how much Katie had fallen for Effy, in fact she didn't think her sister even knew how much she was besotted by the frail girl in the bed in front of them.

"Yeah Katie, she'll be fine. You know Effy."

Naomi concurred and Katie seemed to stir at the blonde's words.

"Do I? Do any of us?"

"Huh? What you mean?"

Naomi asked in confusion.

"I mean do we really know Effy? We thought we did, Effy Stonem; Queen Bee, Mrs Mysterious, Mrs Sexy, able to get whoever and whatever she want's just be giving a person the eye. Did any of us ever conceive the thought that she was so…fucked up…so messed up that she'd do this?"

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room at Katie's words. Just then a vibrating from Effy's phone by her side bought everybody back to their senses. Quick as a flash Katie was picking the phone up and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, who's this?

Katie frowned as she heard a deep, smooth voice answer her from the other side of the phone.

"Who's this?"

"I believe I asked first young lady, I'm trying to get hold of Effy, where is she and why have you got her phone?"

"And why should I tell you that?"

Katie snapped in irritation.

"Because I'm her brother."

The man shot back quickly.

"Oh…I'm Katie, Katie Fitch."

"The girl my sister hit over the head with a rock?"

Curiosity was evident in Tony's voice.

"…Yeah, listen..?"

"Tony."

"Listen Tony, you need to get down here quickly."

"Why? Look what's going on?"

Katie could almost hear Tony frowning.

"Effy's in hospital, she….she…"

Katie couldn't say it; she just shot her sister a pained look and look and passed the phone to Emily.

"Hello? Tony, its Katie's sister Emily, listen Effy's tried to kill herself, slit her wrists."

"What! What hospital!"

"The Priory Hospital."

"The mental hospital? Why's she there?"

"She's been cutting her stomach for a while now."

"….I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that Tony hung up and Emily placed the phone back on the table.

"He's coming down."

She told her sister, who just nodded absentmindedly and continued to watch Effy's body.

"Come on Katie, let's get a coffee. I think it's going to be long night."

Naomi offered and Katie let herself stand up and moved over to the side of Effy's bed. She leant down and planted a soft kiss on Effy's temple before she whispered in her ear.

"Come back to me Effy."

With that she straightened up and followed Emily and Naomi out of the room.

* * *

><p>"This is too much! I just want it all to stop!"<p>

"Oh for fucks sake, you would say that you wimp."

"Well what do you suggest she does then?"

"Keep fighting of course!"

Effy shook her head in desperation; it'd been the same old argument for what seemed like years now between those two. She'd been confused at first when she'd woken up in white room and was confronted with a whole load of different people, all of whom looked like her. She'd realised, of course that this was all going on in her head and that they were different aspects of her personality, the two arguing at this precise moment were her Strength and her Pessimism.

"Why can't they just stop?"

She asked herself, quite literally as it was the Logic that answered her, looking calm as anything.

"It's what they do, they can't help it, it's who they are. You know this; we've been through it enough times."

"I know I know and I know that the only way for me to wake up is sort out my problems but I can't!"

"Yes you can, if you just apply logic to it."

"No no, if you use your strength to fuck them up you'll win."

"Oh let's just give up."

Effy groaned and sat herself down on a chair. She pressed her fingers to her forehead and massaged it for a moment as the three of them argued even more.

"It's shitty life ain't it?"

Effy started before groaning in annoyance.

"Not another one of you…I mean me…alright go on."

"Go on what?"

"Which one are you?"

"Oh that, I'm your druggy side."

Her Drug, as Effy quickly labelled her, smiled dopily and offered a spiff to her which Effy declined.

"Are there anymore of me?"

Her Drug just shrugged and sparked up.

"Dunno, you should know, it's your personality not mine…I'm just an aspect of it."

Effy sighed in exasperation and closed her eyes.

**A/N- Ok so I'm trying something slightly different, hope people don't mind it. We won't be doing the last bit alot as I only have so much of Effy's conflict (mind wise) in me**


	24. That's when Katie went apeshit at Cassie

**A/N- :O No one reviewed my last chapter! I'm shocked! Did I put people off maybe? I don't know. If you want to you can review both this chapter and the previous one ;)**

Emily stepped out into the night extracted a cigarette from her pocket, she'd left Katie and Naomi up in Effy's room, Naomi asleep in a chair and Katie just sitting next to Effy's bed. Things were definitely fucked up that was for sure. She closed her eyes and took a drag of the fag before she heard hurried footsteps heading her way, she opened her eyes and saw a young, brown haired man heading towards her and the entrance. As soon as their eyes connected Emily knew who he was, he had those eyes everyone hated; those eyes that could see right into your soul. Emily flicked the cigarette away and stepped forward as he reached her.

"You're Tony?"

She asked, stopping him as he was passing her.

"Yeah that's right, who are you?"

Effy's brother asked her, his voice steady and smooth.

"I'm Emily, we talked on the phone. You got here pretty quick."

The corner of Tony's mouth twitched slightly, just like Effy's did.

"Yeah, probably broke about a hundred traffic laws getting down here. Wanna tell me what the hell's going on with my sister?"

"Yeah sure, I'll show you her room as well."

Emily said as they walked back inside.

"Well you see today my sister, Katie, walked in on her cutting her stomach, apparently even tasting her blood."

Emily explained as they walked, as she reached the blood tasting bit her face contorted a little while Tony just nodded.

"Anyway, Effy completely freaked out, started talking about….well we don't know really, she wasn't making sense and she ran for it. Katie was out of her mind with worry."

"I thought your sister hated Effy? After that incident?"

Tony asked curiously, causing Emily to smile a little.

"So did everyone else…turns out my so called straight sister has a major crush on Effy."

Tony let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah I know Tony, it's certainly fucked up. Anyway so Effy ran into Naomi, my girlfriend, and freaked out even more. Apparently she was talking like she'd been fighting something or someone and she hadn't thought Naomi was on their side."

"That's…strange."

Tony commented as the entered a lift.

"That's what we all thought. So she ran off again, Katie and Cassie couldn't find her anywhere till Katie realised the last place we'd think off; Roundview."

"Ha, yeah no one would go there voluntarily."

"True, so they found her…too late. She'd cut her wrists. Luckily the ambulance managed to get to them quick enough. That's when Katie went apeshit at Cassie."

"At Cassie? Why?"

Tony asked frowning.

"Cause Cassie and Effy have been sleeping together and Effy'd been cutting herself for a while. Katie thought that Cassie should have noticed before now, anyway no one's seen Cassie since she ran off. Here we are."

Emily finished and opened the door. Naomi was still fast asleep and Katie looked up as the door opened.

"Katie, this is Tony."

Katie suddenly looked very concerned as she stood up.

"Hello."

She muttered quietly as Tony looked at her, giving her the quick once over.

"Hey, if you ever decide to give up on my sister you should give me a call."

HE said before flashing a dazzling smile at her. Emily saw Katie blush slightly and sit back down.

"Katie, let's get out of here ok? You need to get some sleep and I don't think Effy's going to be waking up anytime soon. Tony can ring us if she does. Right Tony?"

Tony smiled and nodded, Katie looked hesitant and unsure before nodding reluctantly and moving to the door. Emily moved over to Naomi and shook her awake.

"Come on babes, time to go home."

Naomi nodded sleepily and pulled herself upright.

"We'll see you in the morning Tony."

Emily said as they left and pulled the door shut.

Katie could feel the cold invading her body, the brick biting against her skin. It was still dark, she'd lost track of time a while ago, she felt tired but she couldn't sleep, couldn't get Effy out of her mind.

"Fuck."

She muttered to herself as she watched the stars, the thin, troubled girl had really done a number on her, without even realising it. She became aware of someone behind her, someone familiar. Katie breathed in and smiled slightly.

"Hey Ems, come and sit down if you want."

Katie felt Emily move over to where she was and sit down next to her.

"Have you gotten any sleep Katie?"

Her sister asked, concern evident in her voice. Katie shook her head, still watching the stars.

"Nope. My body says I need it…but I can't shut my mind off. For once too many things going off in it."

Katie chuckled at that thought.

"Katie! You've always been smart…"

Katie shrugged.

"I can't seem to stop thinking about her Emily; she seems to take up every inch of my brain."

Emily let out a little chuckle, causing her sister to look over at her for the first time.

"Now you know how I am with Naomi then."

"how do you manage though? How do you sleep?"

"Well…usually we're too fucked to stay awake."

Emily replied, blushing slightly.

"But…I don't know really Katie, your body and mind just adapt. You really do like her don't you?"

Katie sighed and bowed her head.

"So much, I don't know how this happened Emily, I hated her, really really hated her guts. How can I go from that to being crazy about her?"

Emily shrugged.

"I don't know sis, but we can't fight against the heart, it wants what it wants."

"Thanks Emily…you know you should dye your hair as well."

Emily blinked, slightly off put by the rapid change of subject.

"What?"

"Yeah, you should dye your hair, something bright."

Emily smiled at her sister and stood up.

"Come on Katie, time for you to get some sleep."

Katie yawned and stood up as well, suddenly feeling the cold even more.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Thanks Emily…for everything."


	25. No, That's my mums answer

**A/N- Yay! My lovelies are back!**

**reddawg82- *hands out mince pies* Ok babes, you have two choices. Either review chapter 23 and this chapter, or give me a lovely long review for this one :P Hmmm maybe Tony's ok for once? I've not decided just yet**

**Abnab- *hands out mince pies* Yeah poor Katie, things are gonna get worse for her though**

**jemekins-*hands out mince pies* Thanks, I was trying to get the bond across and well happy I succeeded **

"And where do you think you're going young lady?"

Katie sighed; she'd been so close to getting out the door scott-free. It'd been a week now since Effy had been put in hospital and she still showed no sign of coming out of her coma. Katie still visited her though, every chance she got. Her mum was not best pleased by this, Katie dreaded to think what Jenna Fitch's reaction would be when Katie eventually told her that she liked Effy like Emily liked Naomi. Luckily Emily was with her this time, when Jenna confronted her yet again.

"Just going out mum, to enjoy the summer and stuff."

Jenna narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her daughters.

"You wouldn't, by chance, be going to the hospital to see that girl again?"

Katie sighed; she remembered when that girl had been Naomi, now it was Effy.

"So what if we are."

Emily demanded from Katie's side and Katie felt a rush of gratitude towards her sister, despite all the shit Katie had thrown at her Emily always stood up to her.

"Katie, love, I don't know why you're bothering with her. Remember what she did to you? I can't believe they haven't locked up till now."

Jenna completely ignored Emily and directed her whole attention on Katie, causing Katie clasp hands with her sister.

"Mum, when are you going to stop ignoring Emily? She's not done anything."

"When she wakes up and realises that she's been stupid, Katie I thought you agreed with me on this."

Jenna asked Katie, a slightly confused look on her face. Emily's grip on Katie's hand tightened ever so slightly as if she could tell where this was headed.

"Mum, you've not seen them together. They're good together; they fit, like you and dad."

Jenna scoffed at the thought.

"Oh for goodness sake Katie! We are not discussing Emily's little rebellion! We are discussing the girl and why you keep on going to see her in that loony bin! I mean it's not like she knows you're even there!"

Jenna finally broke and yelled at her daughter, causing Katie to grip Emily's hand harder. Katie took a deep breath and glanced at Emily. Their eyes met and Emily nodded, she knew Katie had to do it.

"You want to know why mum? Why I'm on Emily's side? Why I'm spending every second I can by Effy's bedside? Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Jenna stated firmly, although Katie thought she caught a glimpse of fear in her mother's eyes.

"It's because I like Effy, I mean really like her. Like Emily likes Naomi."

There was silence for a long moment and then a cracking sound. Emily and Katie both gasped as Emily's hand shot up to her cheek, to where Jenna had slapped her.

"Get out, both of you get out. I will not have this unnatural perversion in my house any longer. I can see now that Emily and Naomi have corrupted and infected you beyond saving Katie. I want you both out..forever."

Katie's mouth dropped, she hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Mum…"

"I'm not your mum young lady; I don't have any daughters, not anymore. Now get out!"

Jenna yelled and both girls quickly left the house.

* * *

><p>Katie sat, numb, on the sofa as Naomi entered the front room and placed a cup of tea in front of the teenager.<p>

"Thought you could do with a cuppa."

Naomi said as Katie looked at the cup in confusion.

"Is that your answer to everything Naomi? Tea."

Naomi laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's my mums answer. My answer is ridicules amounts of alcohol, weed and sex with your sister…too early in the morning for those though."

Katie let out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, probably…thanks."

She uttered as she picked up the cup and took a drink from it.

"Where is my lezza sister anyway?"

"Upstairs dying her hair, she won't tell what colour though. How are you doing?"

Katie shrugged.

"Our mum just kicked us out and banished us, I would say I'm coping quite well all things considered."

Naomi laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you do seem to be. You can stay here long as you need to. Mum and Keiran are still off in fucking Ireland or wherever and even when they eventually get back you can stay."

Katie managed a smile.

"Thanks Naomi."

Just then Emily entered the room.

"So what do you two think?"

She asked and Katie examined her sister's hair. It was still red but it was much much brighter now, like fire or lava or some shit.

"I think it looks lovely babes."

Naomi exclaimed and gave Emily a hug, Katie nodded.

"Yeah, well nice Ems."

Emily beamed and gave them both a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thanks guys, now let's go see Effy."

* * *

><p>There was no change with Effy once again. She was still unconscious even though there was brain activity by the dozen in that head of hers. The three girls offered their greetings to Tony who promptly left for a coffee and something to eat. Naomi moved over and took her usual place in the corner, Emily sitting on her lap while Katie moved over to where Tony had been sitting, by her bed. The brunette and purple haired girl moved a lock of Effy's hair off her face and gently stroked her cheek, speaking to low for her sister and girlfriend to hear.<p>

"Please Effy, wake up for me yeah? My mother's thrown me out and I only have my sister and Naomi, I need you. Please come back for me yeah?"

Katie took hold of Effy's hand and kissed it then sat back in shock.

Effy had squeezed her hand.

"Get a fucking doctor here now!"

**A/N- Effy's responsive? :O Maybe...**


	26. Yeah, sounded like…Tony

**A/N- Ok so this one is very short I'm afraid. It's just a filler for tomorrow's chapter which has plenty of big things happeneing in it.**

**reddawg82- *hands out jelly* Hmmmm, this chapter does clear up things with Tony I'd say and yeah I loved the comment about Gina as well babes. x**

**Abnab- *hands out jelly* Oh ho! What version of Effy? We shall see, we shall see**

**Don'tRunJustHide- *hands out jelly* Yeah Jenna is a bitch isn't she but I didn't realise just how much of one she was until I wrote that chapter :P**

**jemekins- *hands out jelly* Glad you like that last bit, just trying to convey just how far Katie has fallen**

Effy's head shot up as she heard a faint whisper breeze through the white room.

"Did any of you lot hear that?"

She asked her….fellow selves. They all looked at each other before shaking their heads, at the same time… which was just plain creepy to see.

"I thought I heard something."

Effy muttered to herself as she approached a wall and pressed her ear against it.

"Oh god! They're finally coming for us!"

Her Pessimism wailed, causing her Strength to slap her, hard.

"For fucks ask I can't believe you are even here!"

Effy frowned, trying to ignore the voices as she concentrated and tried to listen. She'd been sure she'd heard a voice, a familiar voice as well.

"I heard it you know."

She jumped at the sound of her own voice and saw that yet another one had popped up, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh for fucks sake! Who are you?"

The new aspect of her personality just grinned, sparking white teeth flashing nastily at her.

"Spoilers my dear."

Effy growled and just labelled the new one as her Mysterious, it was better than anything else she could think of.

"So…you heard the voice as well?"

Her Mysterious nodded, eyes glinting slightly.

"Yeah, sounded like….Tony."

Effy frowned, she'd been sure it'd sounded like a girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, certain."

Effy stepped away from the wall, Tony didn't help her anymore, in fact his voice had seemed to worsen her condition, to let Them in.

"Fuck!"

She exclaimed as she sat herself down once more, not noticing the look of triumph on her Mysterious's face.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, she squeezed my hand!"<p>

Katie exclaimed to the doctor, who look stressed out and exasperated.

"That may as well be Ms Fitch, often people in comas, even rare self-inflicted ones such as these, react to stimuli from the real world. However, it is not any indication that she will be waking up any time soon unfortunately."

The Doctor left, throwing an apologetic look towards Katie. Katie stormed back to Effy's bed and growled angrily.

"Come on Katie, let's get something to eat."

Naomi offered gently.

"Not hungry."

Katie replied stubbornly and Emily frowned.

"Starving yourself isn't going to make Effy wake up any faster Katie."

"Shut up Emily."

Katie shot back quickly, shocking Emily and Naomi. The blonde opened her mouth to argue but Emily held up her hand.

"Leave us a moment babes, please?"

Naomi hesitated for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

"Listen, I know you're worried, we all are. Taking your frustrations out on us will not help….are you listening to me…Kitkat?"

Katie started and looked at Emily in shock; Emily hadn't called her by her kiddy name for years. She felt some of her anger and frustration wash away as she looked into Emily's earnest and sympathetic face.

"yeah, I'm listening to ya. I'm…I'm sorry Emskay."

Katie replied, using her kiddy name for Emily, Emily smiled and gave her sister a bug hug.

"That's good."

"Love you Emily."

"Love you too sis."

**A/N- Like I say, sorry it's so short. But on the plus side a bit more info about the Fitches childhood! They had kiddy names for each other! Cute? Or not?**


	27. So get you're shit together

**A/N- Here we go then, the big chapter, a chapter I have been looking foreward to for a while. This is also my last chapter, of any story, till the new year. I'm going to take a short break to be with friends and family. So, this is my Christmas present from me to you. Enjoy.**

**reddawg82- *hands out Christmas pudding* Hmmm I suppose they are cute nicknames, I have to admit i still have my doubts lol**

**Abnab- *hands out Christmas pudding* Ah, I was wondering if anyone would pick-up on my Doctor Who reference, congrats **

**jemekins- *hands out Christmas Pudding* So you wish to see more of The Job? We shall see what happens in the new year :P**

Emily chewed on her lower lip in agitation as she watched her sister talking to Naomi, absentmindedly stretching her back to get rid of any kinks from her sleep. It had been yet another week of tests and useless results for Effy, the girl just refused to wake up. Tony had, effectively, given up and gone back to Cardiff, Cassie had been seen since she'd been admitted and her dad had gone back to where ever he lived now as well. There was only her, Naomi and Katie left, and Katie wasn't doing well at all. She looked pale, drawn and thin, unhealthily thin in fact. There were shadows under her eyes and when Emily managed to catch her unawares her eyes just looked dead. Effy needed to wake up.

The red head entered the room, flashing a smile at Naomi before sitting next to her sister.

"So what shall we do today?"

The girl asked curiously, although she could guess Katie's answer.

"I'm going to hospital again, just in case today's different."

Inwardly Emily sighed, it was touching really how much Katie was devoting to a girl who couldn't give anything back, a completely different Katie from her usual self. On the other hand it wasn't healthy either, Emily could see her sister wasting away and it was killing her to see it.

Naomi was not as subtle.

"Oh for fucks sake Katie! You can't keep doing this!"

Katie Fitch's nostrils flared and her eyes burned with anger and rage, Emily was sure she'd have seen sparks fly out of her nose if this had been a fantasy novel.

"What's that supposed to mean Campbell!"

Emily groaned inwardly, this was not going to end well if Katie was using last names.

"it means that you're fucking killing yourself! Have you seen how you look Katie?"

"It's none of your fucking business bitch! For fucks sake don't you care about Effy!"

Naomi leapt to her feet in anger at the same time Katie did.

"Oh course I fucking do! Me and her have been friends way longer then you to have, but moping around the hospital isn't going to help. Just because you want to suddenly jump her and get in her knickers doesn't mean you care anymore than others."

Something seemed to snap in Katie as Naomi said those words and she leapt at the blonde, screaming in anger. Within seconds they were on the floor, rolling around on it. Katie was doing her best to punch Naomi while Naomi was trying to defend herself.

"Katie! Please stop!"

Emily cried out in despair, trying to see an opening in the fight for her to separate her girlfriend and sister. There was a cry of pain from Naomi as Katie managed to finally score a hit and then a scream from her as Katie pulled on her hair. Emily used that moment to leap in and drag her sister off Naomi. Katie whirled on Emily and Katie actually took a step backward in fright at the look on her face.

"Katie..."

Emily whispered and Katie's face softened slightly. Her sister glanced at Naomi, suddenly looking ashamed for herself.

"Sorry Naomi…I'm going for a walk."

Katie stated before stalking out the room, and out the house.

* * *

><p>Emily entered the hospital room and glanced at the bed, Effy was still dead to the world, showing no signs of waking up. The red head sighed and moved over to the chair next to the girl. Sitting down Emily hummed to herself before talking Effy's hand and feeling how cold it was.<p>

"Really should get the heating on eh Ef? Don't want you be cold when you wake up, you're usually cold enough as it is."

Emily joked before looking downcast as Effy stayed how she was.

"Listen Effy, I know whatever is going on in that head of yours must be pretty big and fucked up, after all you never have done small things have you? But it's time for you get things in order and wake up. We're falling apart without you. I don't think we realised what a big sticking part you are to us. Naomi and Katie are at each other's throats all the time, and Katie? Katie's wasting away Ef, she won't admit it but she is, you really did a number on her that's for sure. She needs you Effy, so get you're shit together…for Katie's sake if no one else's!"

Emily sighed and looked up as Katie entered the room; at least her sister had the decency to look embarrassed and ashamed.

"…Hey Ems."

"Katie."

"Listen…I'm sorry about before. I just lost it I guess."

Emily stood up and fixed her sister with a cold stare.

"It's not me you should be apologising to Katie, it's Naomi."

"I know I know, and I will. I promise."

Emily nodded and moved to the door.

"I'm going to get a coffee, want one?"

"Please and…..maybe a sandwich?"

Emily smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>"That's it! I have had enough of this shit! I am going to get out of here!"<p>

Effy yelled, taking everyone by surprise.

"But…But that'll mean letting Them in again."

Her Pessimism stuttered.

"How do you know They aren't already here?"

Her Mysterious utter, a smirk on her face. Effy turned round, frowning at her.

"What do you mean?"

Her Mysterious laughed, her eyes closed and when she opened her eyes they were pitch black.

"I never told you what I was did I? I'm your Darkness!"

As she finished speaking darkness began to spread out of her, tainting the room.

"Wha-What!"

Effy exclaimed as she backed away.

"Don't you see Effy? Are still so blinded?"

Her Darkness sneered as the darkness she was exuding engulfed her other personality traits.

"The darkness? Them? They were just a part of me?"

"Corrrectamundo! And now you're mine Effy."

Her Darkness laughed, causing Effy to drop to her knees in sadness.

"No!"

"yes! You've lost my girl, you have nothing left for you to wake up to."

Her Darkness laughed nastily as she advanced on Effy, but stopped suddenly as a booming voice split the darkness in two.

**Listen Effy, I know whatever is going on in that head of yours must be pretty big and fucked up, after all you never have done small things have you? But it's time for you get things in order and wake up. We're falling apart without you. I don't think we realised what a big sticking part you are to us. Naomi and Katie are at each other's throats all the time, and Katie? Katie's wasting away Ef, she won't admit it but she is, you really did a number on her that's for sure. She needs you Effy, so get you're shit together…for Katie's sake if no one else's!**

"That's Emily!"

Effy cried, causing her Darkness to shake her head.

"No! Just ignore it and accept the inevitable!"

But Effy was shaking her head and standing up.

"No! Because you are wrong! I do have something to live for! I have Katie!"

Effy stated firmly as her Darkness screamed and bright white door materialised past her.

"No! Effy, you can't escape me! I'm a part of you! I'll get you eventually."

Effy shook her head and moved past her Darkness, who was now in the floor, withering in pain.

"You can try, but I'll have my Katie, see ya later."

With that parting shot Effy took hold of the door handle and pulled it open, filling the room with light.

* * *

><p>Katie looked down at Effy and smiled to herself, she still looked so peaceful. She leant down and planted a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, as she pulled up she gasped as she saw Effy's eyes open.<p>

"Hey."

**A/N- Merry Christmas everyone! And have a happy New Year!**


	28. do you think you can handle it?

**A/N- Phew, ok this really is my last update of 2011...probably :P This is also the last chapter of this story, no before you all cry out in protest there will be a sequel. I just feel that this story...well I'll leave the explaining to my final Author's Notes after this chapter shall I.**

**reddawg82- *hands out chocolate milk* Of course it took a Fitch to bring Effy back! Was there ever any doubt?**

**Abnab- *hands out chocolate milk* Happy Holidays to you too!**

**jemekins- *hands out chocolate milk* well you got your wish my dear, hope to see you at the sequel**

Katie cried put in frustration and slammed her fist into the wall before crying out in pain.

"Katie calm down, they'll let us in to see her as soon as they've checked her over."

Emily tried to calm her down, as soon as Katie had bought every nurse and Doctor running when she'd bellowed down the corridor about Effy being awake she'd been kicked out the room.

"Yeah Katie, she's been out of it for weeks now, they need to check that everything's fine and dandy with her."

Naomi input as well, earning a withering glance from the brunette. Katie chewed on the inside of her lip and winced as she saw the hole in the wall from where she'd punched it.

"Should we tell her dad and Tony?"

Katie asked, taking Emily and Naomi completely by surprise.

"I think we should leave that Effy's choice I think."

Emily stated as she inspected Katie's hand, checking it for cuts or anything. Just then the Doctor exited the room and faced the three girls.

"Ladies, you can see her now, but, be gentle with her. After all she has just woken up."

All three of them made to enter the room but the doctor held up his hand.

"Actually, Miss Stonem asked for Katie first."

Katie's mouth dropped open before she nodded and moved forwards, into the room.

* * *

><p>Inside the room Katie stopped short as she saw Effy, sitting up in bed, looking incredibly weak. It was only now that Effy was awake and they could actually talk that Katie fully realised what she had got herself in for.<p>

Katie Fitch liked a girl.

Effy smiled when she saw Katie.

"Hey Katie."

Katie shook herself free of the rut she'd seemingly dived into and moved over to Effy's bedside.

"hey yourself bitch."

Katie shot back, but without any real malice, causing Effy to chuckle.

"Never change do you Katie."

"Would you ever want me to?"

Effy was silent for a moment.

"No…no I wouldn't."

The girl in the bed whispered softly. Katie reached for one of her hands and held it tightly, planting a soft kiss on it.

"Don't you do this again, ya hear me? These past few weeks have been hell for me, thinking you'd never wake up."

"Yeah, they told me you hardly left my side. Do you…do you really, you know?"

Katie was a little shocked; this wasn't the Effy she knew, always so confident and all-knowing.

"Do I really like you ya mean? Yeah, I do."

Effy smiled, not a smirk like Katie was used to, but a real smile.

"Cool, cause so do I."

Katie smiled back and rested her head on Effy's hand.

"You know it's not going to be easy Katie, what with me being all crazy and everything, and what about college, do you think you can handle it?"

Effy asked seriously.

"I know babes, but then anything worth having is worth fighting for."

Effy smiled and ran her fingers through Katie's hair, marvelling at how silky it was despite everything. Katie hummed in pleasure and found her eyes slamming shut.

* * *

><p>That's how Emily and Naomi found them half an hour later when they finally lost patience and entered the room. Katie fast asleep with Effy running her fingers through her hair. The brunette bought a finger to her lips before flashing a smirk at them. Emily smiled warmly at the sight of them; they already seemed to fit together, although what the next few weeks would bring would be anybody's guess, but whatever it was Emily was sure that there were no other two people better suited to handle it then Katie Fitch and Elizabeth Stonem.<p> 


	29. Author's Notes

**So, it's the end of this story at least. Now you see it came to my attention that the father in we were going the higher the chapters were becoming. Now I dislike the idea of a story on here that goes over fourty chapters and, while it isn't over fourty at the moment that's what it would have been. This then led me to a choice; do I continue in the same story and go over fouty chapters? Or do I find a suitable cut-off point and continue Effy and Katie's story in a different document? For me the answer was obvious, the real question was where the cut-off point was, I hope it was a good one for you lovely people out there.**

**So then; thanks time!**

**As usual my thanks go to everyone who bothers to read my stories even if you don't review ;)**

**Reddawg82, oh my dear, my ever faithfull reviewer, where would I be without you! Your reviews, and dirty suggestions (and yes I want more of those), make my day sometimes.**

**Abnab- Oh my lovely, you have been with me since the beginning and I love you for it, my thanks go with you.**

**jemekins, you may have come late to the show my dear but your reviews are a delight to read, plus you managed to get me to update The Job so kudos to you for that.**

**As ever, no final Author's Notes would be complete without thanking my tow biggest inspirations; lizardwriter and Hyperfitched! You two are the reason I write Skins fanfiction and you especially Hyper for me doing a Keffy piece.!**

**So I'll leave you with this little teaser and tell you that Katie and Effy will return in;** Pretty But Mental


End file.
